The power of Ai
by Inukago21
Summary: Inuyasha is warned to make a decision if he chooses wrong it can mean death for him and the world and one of the women he loves...how will he choose. First Story PLz reveiw! Sexual situations and Inu's potty mouth! Chap 18 up! Complete! InuXKag SanXMir
1. Go Ahead and Go Home

Chapter 1

Go ahead and go home!

The gang takes a brake from a long journey; Inuyasha is irritated because humans always need rest. Sango rubs her achy joints which were results from a recent battle and as she try's to attempt to comfort the annoyed hanyou.

"Inuyasha-san you know as well as we all do Kagome needs her rest using her miko powers are a draining but important tool in helping us locate the sacred jewel. You need to let her have some time to herself and as soon as she's energized I'm sure she'll be ready to help."

"Feh! Who asked you slayer?" the half demon went about doing his favorite past-time hiding/ sleeping in trees, his speed and agility caused his form to blur in the bright high-noon sunshine. "Stupid wench! Always gettin' her way it's either her sittin' me or running home when she can't get what she wants. Well…one of these days I promise she'll have to do whatever I want."

The rustling in the bushes below caused the demon boy to jerk from his thoughts. "So ye half breed you wish to have a female friend to follow all ye commands eh?"

"Who the hell are you old hag?"

The old and decrepit woman hacked a cough before stating her name "My name dear boy is Ushihara (made up the name its nonsense Japanese yay if it's really a name) the fortune teller/ mystic of aiko. Are you in need of my services?"

"Nope" Inuyasha said while diving from the branch. "I don't need any help from sick old ladies in the middle of forests ok so be on _ye_ merry way and I'll go mine." He began to head towards camp never once looking back at the woman as he heard her chant,

"Ye who fights ones feelings of ai shall succumb one way or another either by force or will of thine own, it will be up to ye to maintain the true feelings. Hurt will strike either new or old flames of passion the true outcome will be either death or true ai."

"Whatever!" He walked back to the camping area noticing a familiar scent. "Finally the wench has returned! Oi, what took you so long! I was waitin' for you to come I missed you. (Inu's POV) _oh my gods I said I missed her where in the 7 hells did that come from no maybe it was just my imagination."_ The gang looked as confused as Inuyasha was.

"Inuyasha did you really miss me? Because if that's true maybe I should take long baths more often!" Kagome wasn't really sure if that's what she heard but she felt she should tease him just to get him off the subject of breaks. "So who's up for lunch?" Everybody signaled their preference and Kagome went to work boiling water opening up her book bag (you all know how heavy that thing looks) and opening up the ramen packs. Inuyasha never looked happier than when he was eating ramen. "Oh Kagome," called the young kitsune "when is your test for this aromatics (arithmetic) class going to be?"

"It's in two days Shippo and yes I'll bring you back some sweets!" the young kit smiled happy that he'd be getting' his treats from the present. Inuyasha was surprised because he didn't recall hearing her mention any of these test she'd been having to take since they'd first started working together and she'd always made it her job to tell him at least a week before he'd be prepared for when she actually left. "Kagome why the hell didn't you tell me that you are leaving to take your test, ever since you started this "high school" thing you've been leaving more often that before? Do you really have to leave?" (POV again) _Where are these words coming from I'd never say anything like that to Kagome? What's goin' on with me? I gotta snap outta this!_

Kagome was shocked she never seen such pain or emotion in his eyes unless it had something to do with Kikyo but ever since she came back from her bath this afternoon he'd been more honest with his feeling a totally out of character thing for Inuyasha. "I do but if you think my place is to be here with you just tell me and I'll stay."

"Feh! I don't want you here just go stay there for a week if you like its not like I care your gonna do what ya want anyway so just leave, hell leave now for all I care! (POV) _Oh shit I should have known not to say that! Oh I'm gonna get it now._" He tightly shut his eyes to attempt to prepare for the pain that daily plagued him because of the stupid beads the old lady gave to her…but no "sit" command she never said anything all she did was walk toward the well. That scared him no yelling or screaming meant that he was in the "dog-house" for real and figured he get her wrath as soon as she returned. Kagome walked back toward the group to retrieve her belongings and surprised everyone with shockingly calm attitude. "Goodbye everybody, see ya later Inuyasha!"

The whole group blinked their eyes in disbelief even the tiny cat demon resting on her owners lap. "Wait up Kagome…" said the instigating Shippo "aren't you gonna sit Inuyasha so bad that he cant get up until you return." "No Shippo I'm gonna assume he's had a bad day and needs a break from shard hunting I know I do!" she said with a smile and walked through the woods in record time. (Kagome's POV) _That stupid dog-boy he spouts out more crap than anyone I've ever known first he's all attitude when I want to take a brake and not once but twice does he say stuff like he'll miss me doesn't he realize that I'd give up my whole world just to be with him!"_ And with that she jumped in the well.

Miroku walked over to Inuyasha "I really think you've hurt her there Inuyasha. If you didn't think we noticed that you were telling her your true feelings then you need to see a doctor. But I must say I've never heard you say anything passionate to a woman that wasn't Kikyo." Inuyasha sucked his breath in and began to plead his case "It's not like I was tryin' to hurt her I just said what I said because I remember her telling Sango that these test are more important so she can have a great future in her time and I don't want her blabbin' about her missin' any tests because of me!"

**Currently in the present.**

"I'm home! Hiya Buyo! Wow it seems every time I come back from the past you get fatter and fatter, what is it their feeding you." The obese feline seemed to ignore the comment and went back to sleep. Kagome heard laughing in the dining room; her mother was the first one to notice her daughter's arrival. "Hi Kagome! Welcome home, is Inuyasha-san with you?" Kagome shook her head, "I have a test in a couple of days so I came home early to rest and study and once it's over I can go back. _Not like he really wants me back anyway._ So what cha' making?" Kagome sat to eat her lunch of tempura and rice. After eating her lunch she went to take a shower and sleep in her bed which was one of the things she often missed when in the past. "Oh that felt good! I wonder what everyone's doing now."

"You had no right to be so mean to her Inuyasha! She just wanted to know how you felt about her leaving. You're so low! You should go and get her!" , yelled the fox child. Inuyasha grabbed the tiny demon and shook him, "Don't ya think I know that! I don't know why I said what I said but I really didn't want her to go." he looked confused and very troubled "I'm goin' for a walk." he secretly was going to apologize.

He ran through the thicket of bushes and trees in order to get to her but there was something in the air another familiar scent. "Down in the well and in to the future." He gasped at the sight before him, "Ki…Kikyo what are you going here? I haven't seen you for quite some time now are you in trouble?"

The miko from beyond the grave smiled at her former lovers care for her even though she knew they could never truly be together unless he went to hell with her, but she knew that he loved another. "No I'm fine; I just wanted to see you. Why do you go after her Inuyasha, why don't you look for me? Just because I don't have a soul doesn't mean I don't have a heart, a heart to love you with.", Inuyasha just looked to the ground not knowing what to say, "Kikyo I love you too but I can't leave Kagome she is too important, I need her to help me and I have to protect her.", and with that the youkai jumped into the well that connects the past to the present.

The courtyard of the shrine was being swept by Kagome's little brother Souta, "Hey grandpa I finished the main area, I'm going to clean the well room. Oh, hey Inuyasha what are you doing here?"

"Hey kid where's your sister I really need to talk to her? I've been a bone head I got to apologize to her is she home?" Souta pointed in the direction of her bedroom window and Inuyasha leaped to the window, "Oi, Kagome you up? I gotta talk to you. Hey didn't you hear me?" Kagome was soundly sleeping until she heard the recurring sound of the inu-hanyo's rustling in her window and opened her tired eyes. "Inuyasha? What are you doing here? I thought you were mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad at you Kagome? I came to… (_I hope I don't say anything stupid_) say sorry (_Damn I didn't wanna say that either! What wrong with me?_) I mean I want you to know that I'm sorry for being mean to ya!"

Kagome smiled she didn't know what was wrong with this new and improved Inuyasha but she liked it but couldn't help but wonder how long it would last. "Before I accept your apology Inuyasha I have one thing to say… (Inu's POV: Oh gods I'm gonna get it!) thank you!" Inuyasha was really scared he was expecting a huge well deserved "sit" command but to no avail he made no thud on the floor. "Inuyasha sit." The dog-boy grunted "Wench."


	2. Arrow Straight to the Heart

Chapter 2:

**Arrow straight to the heart**

Inuyasha is sitting on the floor in Kagome's room in a deep sleep.

_You neglect the power of your kokoro and you'll end up alone. Neither you nor your loves will find true happiness until you realize who your true feelings rest with. It's up to you to choose either the undead miko or the pure heart miko from the present._ He stirred in his sleep "I don't know who I want. I just want the jewel to fulfill my wish." Kagome heard him and wondered what he was dreaming about, but couldn't help but stare at the boy she'd come to have feeling for in the past 5 years of hunting of the shikon no tama, it'd been a hard struggle now since she miraculously made it to her senior year in high school. She also had been participated in some school functions and most recently the prom committee the group was always formed in the last 6 months of school (I'm going on American school calendars I really don't understand the Japanese school system I'd die if I have to go to school 6 days a week and the holidays, but maybe that's why Japan is one of the most literate countries in the world, anyway back to the story!). Her friends Ami and Yuka were also on the committee although they spent most of the time trying to secure a date for the prom and trying to get Hojo and Kagome together. She often thought about what she'd do after high school, maybe she'd go to college or keep hunting jewel shards until they were complete. He stirring caught her attention "Why aren't you sleeping Kagome? Don't you have to get up for school in a few hours no it's a field day tomorrow and I have a contest to participate in."

"Well what are doing in this contest?" Kagome smiled, "I'm in the archery competition! I joined the club to help me get better in my aim when we're fighting demons." Inuyasha felt the need to give her a good comment "I think it's been helping you your aim has improved." Kagome gasped "Oh, really! Thank you Inuyasha!" she leaped off the bed and hugged him. The warmth he felt from her body was the best feeling he'd ever felt since the time when Kikyo and his mother were alive. Kagome blushed "I'm sorry I just don't remember the last time I received a comment like that from you. But I really thank you, my grandfather seems to be the most happy since it's a shrine priestesses tradition to learn archery." Kagome yawned and Inuyasha got the hint, "Go to sleep or you'll be late and I don't wanna have to run you to school again." He held his back against the wall and pretended to sleep hoping Kagome would do the same. Kagome figured he'd had enough talking for one night and went back to sleep.

**The next day…**

"Inuyasha would you like to eat some breakfast?" asked Kagome's mother Saito. Inuyasha woke up with a little fuzziness in his eyes which only happened when he was…"Oh no! I'm human! How the hell could I forget that it was the day of the new moon! Oh man!" he felt the top of his head to make sure he wasn't dreaming. "Inuyasha what happened to your hair, fangs, and nails? Are you sick?" asked Souta. Kagome over heard " No Souta he's okay it's just that on the day of the new moon Inuyasha turns into his human form. He'll be back to normal come tomorrow morning." she said casually. Souta was attending the field day at Kagome's school he figured since Inuyasha was human he could go to the contest to keep him from getting bored. "Um, Inuyasha? Since your not demon and all could you…" Inuyasha began to grow impatient, "Could I what?" Kagome interrupted "Of course he'll go to the field day festival with you all, seeing as he's completely human today he can go wherever he wants." Inuyasha was not liking this at all going with all these weird people who drove in funny looking horses and traveled in steel centipedes, he did not like it at all "Uh-uh no way Kagome I'm not goin'!" Kagome tensed "Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit! I'm heading to school Inuyasha if I don't see you there I'll make it worse for you." Kagome rode her bike to school. Souta just stared at Inuyasha "I'm gonna get some clothes for you." 20 minutes later Inuyasha finally made it down stairs to eat breakfast it was cold but it didn't bother him.

Saito laid out new clothes on Kagome's bed for Inuyasha to put on, if it were up to him he'd wear his haori to her school but didn't want to embarrass Kagome and her family he'd noticed everything else except for these square shaped like pants he wasn't sure what to do but figured once he was clean he'd know what to do. Inuyasha not knowing how to work with modern day cleaning tool like a shower he'd just figure he's turn the round object and maybe it'd bring forth water kind of like the old water pumps he'd seen field hands using while growing up. "Oh it worked. Oh man but its cold! Ah!" Souta heard the screams and went to see what happened "Inuyasha what's goin' on?" Inuyasha was stuttering "F...freez…zing!" Souta laughed aloud and proceeded to turn the faucet to hot. After finishing he gotten dressed, "I'm ready!" Souta, Saito and grandpa laughed very heartily at the sight before them Inuyasha had no idea what was so funny but he knew if they didn't stop laughing he wouldn't go no matter how many times Kagome sat him. Inuyasha was dressed in a black t-shirt with red slash markings and blue jeans but there was one problem…he was wearing his boxers on the out side of his jeans. Souta was laughing but he felt bad knowing Inuyasha didn't know anything about underwear at 11 years old Souta felt the need to help his hero who'd help him become a man (yeah right!) in this disturbing yet funny situation. Souta pulled Inuyasha into his room and showed him how to correct the problem and explain what was so funny, the hanyo turned red with embarrassment. Afterward Inuyasha came out looking handsome and somewhat sexy to Saito knowing that her daughter made the right choice.

They arrived at the school; Inuyasha had been there before but not actually in the middle of the activities. They found the archery field there were two competitions one was horseback style and traditional style. To Inuyasha and the family's surprise Kagome was participating in both.

The signal the start of the competition a teacher dressed in traditional clothing sang an old song "Hey I know that song!" and he sung along and pierced through the crowd with an amazing voice. The teacher stopped and the crowd stared at Inuyasha who was caught up in the singing oblivious to the attention. He completed the song and the announcer just stood shocked until one of the parent said for him to start. He announced the students and Kagome got one of the loudest cheers from her family and friends on the side lines. One by one each student went in alphabetical order then finally it was Kagome's turn. "Next participant Kagome Higurashi." the loud scream Inuyasha gave surprised Kagome as she straddled the horse. Inuyasha looked shocked seeing Kagome in traditional garb like the priestess uniform she wore a few times in the past. (Inu's POV) _Gods she looks beautiful she looks so strong and confident like she could defeat any demon or any competitor I've never seen her with such a determined look on her face. Its almost sexy and mysterious I feel as if…_ Kagome began to ride with the wind blowing through the mane of the horse and the locks of her raven colored hair she looked as if she was meant to ride the steed. She positioned the bow and raised her arm to pull back for the quiver and glanced to Inuyasha in a way that made the blood boil in his loins. She pulled the arrow from its confines and pulled back closed her eyes took in her breath and released hitting the bull's eye. The crowed roared and Kagome's friends shouted "Kagome you rock! No one can beat you! Kagome you're the best!" Inuyasha just stood up and applauded with jaw wide open. The other contestants performed and then the announcer said there would a 10 minute break. The family and Inuyasha headed to Kagome where her friends already were. "Kagome you were great! During practice you bombed, but it's like now you own it!" Kagome just laughed and smiled humbly then in the corner of her eye she'd seen her family and Inuyasha. She'd only seen his head but now that she'd seen his body and in the outfit she'd bought he looked hot! She walked right past her friends to say hello the man that she'd been working with to help save the world but she was stopped by Hojo "Kagome that was the best performance I have ever seen. You looked great on the horse." Inuyasha spotted the boy that he'd seen around Kagome a lot but always from a distance a low growl began to form in the pit of his stomach, "Kagome I'm so proud of you!" he hugged her when Inuyasha reached them with Souta right beside him he'd be damned if anybody tried to push up on his sister especially while his hero was in love with his sister. The growl escaped his throat with a low and mean sound which meant get away from my territory, but Hojo being the naïve person he was he introduced himself. "Hello I'm Hojo Kinjo and you are?" he stuck out his hand to shake, "My name is Inuyasha Taishou. I live in western Japan, how are you Hobo?" Kagome began to get nervous. Hojo didn't feel threatened by Inuyasha at all he sternly grabbed for Inuyasha's hand and shook it luckily for Hojo Inuyasha was in human form or else his hand would be broken. "Actually my name is Hojo."

"Who the hell cares you have no business huggin' Kagome!" the angry hanyou stated angrily.

"Contestants please return to your areas the second half of the contest is about to begin. "Thank Kami!" Kagome said loudly. Everyone returned to their seats to watch the final half of the archery contest.

Once again the contest was organized in ABC order when it was Kagome's turn Hojo stood up to cheer her on. "Good luck Kagome!" Inuyasha hated this dude very time he opened his flapping jaw he just prayed he could go over there and snap his neck like a chicken keel and make a wish. Kagome walked up in a robotic like fashion and bowed to the judges and the audience and once again gave Inuyasha a glance that could cause him to swell in his pants. She stood up straight as an arrow (insert corny joke lines here!) and poised her body reached for the arrow in its casing lined up her shot, pulled back and once again closed her eyes (place in serious influential music from the anime here) concentrated her energy on the target, even though he wasn't in half demon form he still sensed the miko energy Kagome emitted but there was something different about this one it was more focused and intense than before, he wondered why he never noticed it before if the old lady was here she'd say that Kagome had become more aware of her powers as a priestess and crap like that…she opened her eyes alertly and let go of the arrow and it blasted through the bull's eye causing the crowed to be amazed and in awe of the performance. The announcer was beside himself "Wow Kagome Higurashi ladies and gentlemen wasn't she amazing!" she smiled and went to wait until the judging was announced. About a half hour later the contestants were lined up to receive the final results and the winner of contest. "…and in second place in the saddleback competition is Ario Kageyama! Now for the first place award goes to the young lady who gave a great show is…" he paused for effect "Kagome Higurashi! Out first place winner Kagome!" the students cheered and the Higurashi family was extremely happy and Inuyasha expected her to win first place she'd have enough practice in the past fighting demons and the like but the they'd never had a horse that was the only thing he wondered about. Next he was ready to see if she won the traditional contest. "Now for the top 3 contestants in the traditional archery contest!" The announcer read off the 2nd and 3rd place winners it was now time to announce the 1st place winner. "This was a tough decision for the judges… the winner of our archery contest is Kagome Higurashi! The first senior to win two contests in the archery category and she also gets a ticket to go to the all-prefecture competition in a month. Give it up to Kagome Higurashi!" The crowd roared Inuyasha has never been more proud of Kagome his best friend and secret love. But he couldn't help but think of Kikyo and thinking that Kagome had received that power from her past life. It also made him think of when he and Kikyo and her were together fighting demons but is wasn't quite the same as it was with Kagome he felt that when with Kikyo he had to fight to prove himself unlike with Kagome it just was a necessity to protect her not just because she could sense the jewel fragments but he wanted her to be with him.

"Hey Inuyasha lets go congratulate Kagome" said the very excited Souta. Kagome's mother handed Inuyasha some flowers, "I think you should give these to Kagome, after all I think you were her inspiration to win!" Saito smiled. The group walked over to Kagome who was being mobbed by friends and onlookers was wondering where her family and Inuyasha was. "I can't see them with all these damn people in the way! Ami do you see my family?" Ami looked and spotted Kagome's mother with a very hot looking guy and she hope that he was a distant cousin because he was gorgeous, "Yeah Kagome I see them their headed this way." Kagome breathed a sigh of relief, she'd thought they would have left because Inuyasha's dislike for crowds and waiting. Souta ran to his sister to hug her, "You were great Kagome you looked just like dad! I wanna learn to do that too!" Kagome's mother agreed with the similarities of her deceased husband and her daughter and teared a little all she could do was hug her daughter, as for grandpa her openly wept, "Awe Kagome you were perfect I see you're ready to take over the shrine now." Kagome just looked funny at her grandfather and then she looked at her guest wondering what he'd say thing if he hated it or loved it her mind was bouncing in different directions until he spoke. "Kagome these flowers are for you I thought that you were…" suddenly a familiar face interrupted his conversation with her with an even larger bouquet of flowers that smelled nicer. "These are for you Kagome I think these will go beautifully with your eyes." Another growl was in his throat he tried his best not to spoil it for her. Kagome seen the anger in Inuyasha's eyes and decided to let him have his moment with her. "Excuse me Hojo I was talking to Inuyasha-san I can talk to you later." She walked past him and continued to look to Inuyasha "What were you saying?"

Inuyasha felt insulted by Hojo's disturbance and just couldn't say anything further. "Feh!"

Everyone went back to the house Kagome went to take a shower, Souta went to play video games, grandfather went to the shrine office, Saito went to prepare dinner and since Inuyasha had nothing to do he walked around the temple grounds. The first stop he made was at the tree of ages (goshiboku) he'd seen the spot where the sealing arrow had once held him until 5 years ago where a dizzy Kagome once found him and saved his life. The thought about how much she'd grown and himself, his strength, speed and heart but who did it belong to? He found himself thinking about that more and more everyday. He'd known that he would always love Kikyo but was in love with Kagome right now but he just didn't want neither to be hurt. "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing. I'm gonna go home tonight I'll be back in the morning." He just went into the house changed into his haori, hugged Kagome and left. "Aishiteru" he said to himself and went back to him own time.


	3. Realizations

Chapter 3

**Realizations**

Kaede's Hut

"Inuyasha has not returned yet. I wonder where he is and if Kagome is safe." Just then the still human form of the demon boy walked through the hut entry way. He sat himself on the floor and just closed his eyes to try and make sense of his troubled life. (POV) _what do I do? I haven't even killed Naraku and I just don't know what I want in my life. I want to have some one in my life but who, there is one that's already dead but continues to live because of me and one who may die if we do stay together she'll die due to my half demon ability to live beyond normal life expectancy. I want…_the fox-child stole him from his deep thought, "Inuyasha! What is wrong with you and where's Kagome? Huh? Did you say you're sorry to her?" Inuyasha just noogied the child until he stopped his nagging. Kaede saw the trouble in her friends eyes "Inuyasha what troubles ye? I see gloom in thine eyes had you another fight with Kagome?" Inuyasha never reached out to her before and he sure as 7 hells wasn't gonna start now he just harrumphed and continued deep in thought.

**In the present times**

(Kagome's POV) _ I wonder why Inuyasha left. I think it must have something to do with Hojo. But he as been acting weird for the past couple of days, I hope he comes back._ "Kagome I just want you to know how proud I am of you." Saito said with tears in her eyes. Kagome wiped away her tears "Mama please don't cry I just did what I had to. I'm gonna go help you with dinner come on let's go inside." They walked in arm in arm. After dinner Kagome waited in front of the tree of ages hoping Inuyasha would come from the well house. Her mother called her in because it was starting to get late. Kagome went inside hoping that when morning came she'd see Inuyasha would be right in his usual corner by the side of her bed. Little did she know that he was already on his way, but once again Kikyo was in the forest with her soul collectors supplying her with the life force she needed to survive. "I see you're going back to her Inuyasha. Do you love her?" Inuyasha was just trying to come to terms with that himself. Kikyo began to chant and her body began to glow a purplish pink a clear sign of miko power Inuyasha was a little confused as he began to get very dizzy. Kikyo floated towards him and held him in her arms, "Make love to me Inuyasha; I need to feel the passion you once held for me." Slightly alert he tried in vain to remove himself from her release but dead or not Kikyo was still very powerful. "Kikyo I …have to get to Kagome. I can't be with you. For the last 5 years I…" her power began to subdue him into submission. His vision began to get blurry and his was starting to lose consciousness. (Kikyo POV) _I will never give him up! Even if Kagome is my reincarnation I refuse to give him up in this life or the next! You will be mine Inuyasha!_ Kikyo moved in to touch his torso to remove the bottom half of his haori, as it fell to the floor Inuyasha who was unconscious was unaware of the assault on his body. Kikyo kissed his abdominals seeing his body has gotten stronger from the battles he's fought. She moved lower towards his manhood and took him into her mouth. Though unconscious Inuyasha felt the movements and his body betrayed him responding to the sexual advances but in his mind he wished it was Kagome. Kikyo seen his erection and wanted the feel him in her. "Inuyasha I will give you myself to you after we've made love I will take you with me to hell." Just as she made her move to straddle atop him the sun began to peak and Inuyasha's hair began to turn to normal color with the change in his body had began to release the hold Kikyo's powers had held on him since he was human a short time ago, Kikyo tried to force her self on him before his hanyou powers fully awakened. It was too late he shoved her off of him put on his bottom haori layer and sprinted for the well. Kikyo was furious "Inuyashaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" she screamed. He appeared in the present just before the sun completely rose in the sky and he jumped for the window and sat in his sleeping spot waiting for Kagome to wake up. "Hiya stranger. Thank you for coming back, I missed you." Inuyasha blushed but still felt dirty knowing that Kikyo defiled his body. "Kagome I need to tell you somethin' it has to do with Kikyo." Kagome wasn't sure if she really wanted to hear anything about Kikyo but he'd never wanted to say anything to her about her but figured it was important. "I was on my way to come back to you and she stopped me and…defiled me I couldn't break free I was still in my human form and her powers were binding me. I couldn't get out she was too strong." Kagome was shocked but for some reason she believed him the look on his face was so sincere she knew that he was coming to her and that he was a little frightened. All she did was held him close to her to comfort him, "Inuyasha I'm here listen if it makes you feel any better I believe you. I wouldn't worry about it anymore if she tries it again I will make her pay!" The venom in her voice was surprising to Inuyasha he just figured that it was just her way of coping with her anger. "So…Kagome what did you do yesterday when I left?" Kagome blushed not wanting him to know how much she thought about him if only for a few hours. The way they started to feel towards each other slowly but surely started to change, they were standing closer; looking more longingly at each other but still didn't know how to voice their feelings. "Kagome are you ready for breakfast? You have 20 minuets to get to school." "Ah! Inuyasha can you please take me to school today! I have to take a shower and eat something first but can you do it onegai!" Inuyasha was a little pleased that Kagome needed him for something so important he secretly wondered what it would be like to attend this high school thing he couldn't read to well but was sure he could get through a day in Kagome's world. "Feh! I'll take you but you owe me a bag of chips potato and a bowl of ramen!" Kagome nodded in agreement with the deal and promised to make everything he asked for upon returning from school, and with that she went about to doing her cleaning ritual and breakfast. Hair still wet and crumbs around her mouth she leapt on Inuyasha's back and made it to school with 5 minutes to spare. "Oh thank you Inuyasha! I would have lost major points if I came to class late! I give you 3 bowls of ramen for this thanks!" she hugged him and quickly released him to run to class. Both were blushing. With that Inuyasha was ready to make a mad dash to the Higurashi home but bumped into someone Hojo. "Well hello Taisho-sempai how are you? You seemed to be dressed for kendo practice, what school do you attend?" Inuyasha had heard Kagome tell him about different level of school and he knew Souta was in something called elementary school and a couple of year ago Kagome was in middle school and now in high school, and then there leaves this other thing called collage or something like that. He remembered her saying something called Tokyo University and that if he was educated in present he'd be able to go because of his age. (In reality he could go to a senior citizens home at his age.) "I go to Tokyo University." Hojo hid no surprise on his face; you went on a kendo scholarship?" "Uh yeah." Said the confused hanyo. Hojo continued his barrage of questions "Hey there is something different about you I can't put my finger on it." Just then the school bell rang. "Oh no I'm gonna be late for my test." He ran to the building. Inuyasha was just glad to be away from him and continued his way back to Kagome's house. When he got to the house it was empty and he missed Kagome he figured he'd let time pass by taking a nap and surprise her by picking her up from school. (Inuyasha's dream) "_Inuyasha I will make you mine." Oh Kikyo you've never done anything like this before but why does it feel so good? Oh man I can't take this. I feel dizzy my loins are swelling with a need to release I've only had this feeling when Kagome was in heat. Kikyo the feeling of me being inside your mouth is so warm and wet. Kikyo, Kikyo, Kikyo, Kikyo…I can't hold it!_

Inuyasha snatched himself from sleep to only feel his essence staining his pants. "I gotta bathe now." He felt Kagome's bed to make sure it wasn't tainted and went to go take a shower a cold shower. Guessed that Kagome had some clothes in here dressers as she called them for him. He searched only to find a weird garment that was like the underwear he'd seen her in when they'd first met. But this one was different I had less material covering one side and it had one string. He'd put it on "Ow! My butt! What kind of boxer or panty is this?" it started to cut off the circulation to his nads so he unsheathed the tetsuaiga and cut the string off the top. "Never again!" In another drawer he found the boxers he'd gotten from Souta the other day. "Ah now these are better. Now what to wear? The drawer held some t-shirts and pants similar to what he wore to Kagome's festival. He looked to the clock and since Kagome taught him how time since he broke her clock a few years ago and he put on the outfit the thought suited him best and put some sandals on (he hated sneakers since they hurt the claws on his feet) to complete the out fit and the famous hat. Then he ran for the school, "Kagome should be on her way soon." He sniffed the air to pick up her scent. "There she is and her friends are with her too. I wonder if she'll notice me." Kagome and her friends were walking to the bus stop on the outer gates of the school when Kagome and her friends noticed Inuyasha. "Kagome isn't that the hot guy that was with your family but he looks different?" Ami said. Kagome looked up in total and utter disbelief, "Inuyasha I can't believe you came to get me from school! And you're wearing the clothes I bought you! You look great (POV) _Great is an understatement he looks fuckable. Whoa! Where did that come from! Okay Kagome get your mind out of the gutter and get back to the task at hand go home!_ She grabbed his hand and walked toward the shrine. "So Inuyasha…what made you decide to pick me up from school? I mean I know you're not too comfortable being in this time period." Inuyasha was starting to get accustomed to this new time and place but there was no way he was going to tell Kagome. Lost in his thoughts he didn't realize that they were already at the shrine and Kagome was at the top of the stairs. "Come on Inuyasha I bet you cant catch me!" she began running and Inuyasha just thought she was being a tease and decided to play along. "Alright Kagome I hope you do remember I am a half demon and I can smell wherever you are." But little did he know Kagome knew the weakness of dogs which was the disappearance of smells in water she doused her self with water with the hose. Inuyasha jumped to the top of shrine steps and sniffed the air but couldn't pick up her scent. "What the hell, KAGOME! Where are ya!" Kagome giggled with delight knowing that Inuyasha wouldn't find her unless she wanted to found. Inuyasha's ears twitched which meant thing of someone was in distance of his location,  
"I got her, ha!" "Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Kagome screamed "How did you catch me I know you didn't pick up my scent!"

"Well as you know my ears are highly sensitive so you laughing put you out there so, ha!" said the proud hanyou. "How the hell did you hide your scent anyway?"

"Water." Said the laughing girl. "So are you hungry Inuyasha?"

"Uh is the sun yellow?" they both smiled and went into the house.

**Back in the past**

"Awe I miss Kagome and I may be sick because I'm starting to miss Inuyasha!" said the lonely fox child. "Shippo don't worry they'll be back soon and Lady Kagome will be back with your treats." Said Mirouku. "Sango and I will be going into the main village to get some supplies for when Lady Kagome and Inuyasha return so we can continue our journey to find Naraku." They left and Shippo just sat with Kirara and waited. "Sango do you think we'll be able to find Naraku?" Sango sighed and honestly answered "We have no leads to where he might be the battle in the prefecture of the ox-tiger was enough for Naraku to die of his wounds but once again he fled in time to abstain from death so anything is possible." They arrived at the main village and they went separate ways to do their shopping. Miroku went into a specialty shop and bought jewelry for Sango. Over the past five years his lecherous ways waned (but very little) and he started to be more aware of his feelings for her even though he knew it was there when he'd first met her, he'd try to confess his feelings when there was no one around and maybe they could start a family but only after they've destroyed Naraku. After he'd bought the supplies need he went to the village's main road to wait for Sango. (Miroku's POV) _I hope she likes this gift, I put much thought into it._ Sango came from a clothing shop with a beautiful new kimono on in black, pink and periwinkle (if you'd really picture it really hard it looks nice) and she look stunning in it with her hair done in a geisha like style. "Mirouku would you like to go to a restaurant? Said the beautiful demon slayer with her rosy red cheeks. The monk was shock beyond all belief "Of c, course I'll dine with you!" They walked hand and hand both confident with the new lives they were about the start together at 22 and 23 years old they were at the right age to be a couple both mature and ready to support a family (at least one of then was).

**In the future**

Kagome and Inuyasha had long finished their meal and currently was packing to go back to the past both happy with what there day together was they were ready to share it with friends. "Kagome…I uh had a great time here with you I mean too bad we have to go back so soon." "Well Inuyasha we don't have to leave yet we can stay in the present for another day." It was fate that Saito (Kagome's mom) called to say that grandpa was going to a yearly convention in Osaka and that she and Souta would be staying to keep grandpa company and to do some sightseeing and that they'd be home in a couple of days. "Hey we have the house to our selves so what do you wanna do?" Inuyasha started to sweat (drop), "I, I, I think I'm gonna take a shower! Yep! That's what I'm gonna do take a shower, see ya in a few minutes." He sprinted for the bathroom. (Mental recall of old lady's chant) _do not deny the power of ai you must choose whom you want to spend eternity with. The undead miko or the miko of the present choose the lesser of the two death will wall upon you._ (Inu's POV) _why does this speech keep coming back into my head whenever I get a little close to Kagome? Is it a way of telling me I should be with Kikyo? But I don't want to die with her, awe man what to I do? I love Kagome…that's it I love Kagome! I have to tell her! But what if she doesn't feel the same?_


	4. Dinner and after dinner activities Say

**Chapter 4**

**Dinner and after dinner activities/ Say you'll be mine**

Sango and Mirouku are leaving the restaurant and decide to take a walk where they stop to talk briefly. "You know Sango I believe I've never seen you eat as much as I have tonight it was a sight to see. You look like you have something on your mind do you want to talk about it?"

"Actually I do have something on my mind. Ever since my brother has been under Naraku's control I've been wondering if we ever catch up to Naraku when we beat him, what'll happen to my brother, will he die, will he live and if so will he remember me?" she began to cry Mirouku hugged Sango surprisingly he didn't move toward her buttocks. "Sango whatever Buddha has in store for our lives we must go with the plan I'm sure whatever happens he'll be released from Naraku's hold." Sango just released all that she had pent up over the past 5 years in tears Mirouku just held her Sango noticed the compassion Mirouku had given to her and she felt all the pain slip away when she looked into his eyes. "Mirouku, I just want to say thank you for being such a good friend to me all these years, I just wish there was some way to repay you." She led the way as they started to walk to the other side of town. "Mirouku I feel so grateful to you you've been there for me emotionally when Kagome couldn't be at times whether incapacitated or at home I just feel so happy to have you as my friend." That's when Mirouku's face dropped he was hopping there would be more. Sango continued, "But I don't want to be your friend any more…" they walked into an abandoned hut, "I want to be lover to you and maybe in the future I can bear you the son you've always wanted." Sheer happiness spread across Mirouku's face, "S, s, s, Sango you want to be my lover…" "Well not actually your lover Mirouku I want to be your wife." "I want you to want to be my wife!" He held Sango in a tight embrace fearful if he let her go the dream would end. He rose her face up to meet his and placed a sensual kiss on her ruby red lips, he next started to untie her kimono and grateful that it was summer and she had less layers so he could get to her body all the more faster. The last of the garment gently touched the floor and as soon as Sango opened her eyes (she was nervous) and Mirouku was already nude. "Before we do anything are you sure you'd like to do this." Sango never said anything she just kissed him and they landed on the slightly cold ground, this didn't bother them due to the summer night heat and the heat they were beginning to create themselves. Mirouku looked Sango in the eyes and smiled as did she, then they kissed roughly which turned Sango on, he moved lower to her bust and enveloped her budding areola with his warm mouth, Sango gasped and moaned and slung her hand around Mirouku's neck signaling that it was very pleasurable. To ready her he inserted a finger into her awaiting lips (you know where that is I don't wanna get into too much detail), she winced in pain but as she relaxed her muscles it began to feel good, when he realized that she was ready he looked her in the eyes one more time just to she if she held any reservations behind then, sensing this Sango said, "It's okay Mirouku if I wasn't ready I wouldn't be here with you."

And with that he slowly guided himself in-between the slice of heaven in her legs. "S, s, s, Sango oh. I can't describe this feeling with you oh." Sango felt the same way as she dug her nails into his well toned and sweat glazed back, "Ah Mir…uoku." They continued taking each other beyond any heights of ecstasy they've ever imagined, both spent and satisfied they looked deeply into each others eyes and just smiled Sango held her arms around his neck daring her self to let him go but to no avail she couldn't for fear he'd leave her. "Sango I couldn't be any happier with anyone else I'm glad you choose me." "I had to I thought about the people who wanted to be with me and the list is not very long either they belong to someone else or were possessed by a demon who happened to like me even if they knew I could kill them, or I just never found them cute." It suddenly became quiet and then they laughed, they laughed until they fell asleep.


	5. No you didn’t do it!

Chapter 5

No you didn't do it!

The sun rose on both time periods just with different people waking up to it. In the past the brand new lovers woke up in each others scent and love. "Do you realize that when we get back to the hut Kagome and Inuyasha will have tons of questions? But I think I'm ready for them are you Mirouku?" Mirouku laughed and told her that he was ready to face anything as long as she stood by his side. The walked to the nearest lake bathed and walked back to Kaede's hut. "We're back!" Kilala jumped into Sango's arms telling her he missed her in her own way, Shippo just sat in the corner depressed because he missed Kagome she's never been away this long. "Want to go and play Kilala maybe if we have some fun Kagome will come back sooner." They both went outside. "What happened to you two yesterday you went shopping and never came back." They both blushed and Sango decided to speak up, "Well Kaede we did go shopping and went to a sushi shop and for a walk then talked for a bit and then we…." "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Everyone ran out the hut to see what the commotion was about and seen a large Raimune (I didn't know what demons to use all the ones I thought of were already in the show, just use your imagination for this demon), Sango ran in the house to retrieve her bone boomerang and was ready to fight. "Where did this thing come from?" "I don't know but we can let it get to the village." Said Kaede.

**Currently in the present**

Kagome and Inuyasha were just waking up but this time not in the sanme room which was highly unusual, Inuyasha in Grandpa's room and Kagome in hers (duh!) they met each other in the hall where they exchanged meager glances, which held questions that were not going to be answered, not yet anyway. "Uh, good mornin' Kagome I see you have to go to school today you…want a lift." "Uh, sure if you want." They both went down stairs "Today is Saturday Inuyasha and school is closed to finish the festival, do you want to go out? So I really don't _have_ to go today."

"Uh, yeah well I want to go to your school to see what else is going on and maybe I can play those games." Kagome was excited that Inuyasha wanted to go to her school and didn't fight with her about it. "Sure lets get dressed and go!" Inuyasha showered first and Kagome seen him with the towel wrapped around his waist with water dripping down his body especially down is chest and his well defined abs, his hair was wet and matted against his head and neck making him look sexy (I guess showers work huh?), "I laid the clothes out for you in Grandpa's room and Inuyasha I found a pair of torn thong underwear in my room do you know anything about it?" (Inuyasha POV) _Damn! I thought I threw it out…son of a! I can't believe she could wear things like that they were so revealing…hey I wonder how she looks in them. Oh that's right I gotta answer her._ "No I don't uh…what's a thong?" Kagome blushed, "that's the name of the underwear but anyway since you don't even know what they are I guess that's it I'll be out soon." Inuyasha went into the room to go change he'd seen black jeans and a red shirt with the word badass written in English and the jeans that had a semi-wide flare on the bottom with the word fighter in Japanese down the left pant leg and once again he was going to ware sandals on just because they didn't hurt his feet and he actually started to like them a hell of a lot better that sneakers. Kagome finally stepped out of the shower towel wrapped around her curvaceous body with the towel moist lining out every sensual part of her body, Inuyasha stepped out of the room and seen Kagome who looked like her body was blessed by the gods, full upright breast, shapely and tight behind, and her well toned arms and legs from all the walking and fighting they've done. "Wow Inuyasha you look great! There is a new hat I picked out for you instead of the one you've been wearing since we first met it's starting to get all tattered and warn out, it's in my room. Don't worry you can come in." He swallowed the huge lump in his throat, "A…are you sure?" "I'm sure, now come on." They both walked into the room, Inuyasha stared at her backside until she turned around to hand him the hat. "Oh uh thanks I'll be waiting for you downstairs." Kagome laughed as he went down the steps, "I want him to see me as more than a shard detector, want him to see I am a desirable woman a woman with a soul, unlike the wench Kikyo! I am the right person for him I just want him to know that, but whether or not he wants me to be with him I'll be by his side until it's all over." And with that pep talk to herself she got dressed. She walked down stairs in a powder blue dress that stopped just above her kneecaps which hugged and accentuated every curve. "I'm ready to go!" they walked to the school together both a little scared and shy. When they got to the school, the smells sights and sound were so interesting to the hanyou. He barraged Kagome with question after question on things that were obviously unfamiliar to him. "Hey Kagome, can we play that sword fighting game?" "Oh no we can't Inuyasha that's the kendo clubs practice ring we can watch though." "Feh! Then what's the point of having a festival when you can't participate!" someone from the kendo club over heard (guess who it was for a $1000) "Hello Taisho-sempai I hear you want to participate in the kendo practice I'm sure a Tokyo University attendee can show us how to excel in the fine art of Japanese fencing." He said smugly. (Kagome's POV) _I don't know what gotten into Hojo either he's changed since he's met Inuyasha its like he's competing or something but is it over me or something else? He only met Inuyasha a couple of days ago; I don't know what it could be?_ "Heh, I'll be glad to help to get better in you swing." He said just as smug. "Taisho-sempai would you like to put on any protective gear?" "Nope don't need it I'm sure I don't feel any pain." A crowd of onlookers began to form over the hot "college student" Kagome's with and the school heartthrob Hojo. "You guys what are you fighting for?" Hojo wanted to reassure Kagome this was only a peaceful practice even though in the back of his mind he knew this was a test to see if this Inuyasha Taisho was a person that was worthy of being in Kagome's presence. "Well Taisho-sempai I'm ready when you are." "Then let's go! Rahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" with his hanyou speed it was if he took flight when he went to strike Hojo. The awe and shock from the onlookers from Inuyasha's clearly impressive skill (although no form) made Hojo hell bent on attempting to hit Inuyasha all the while swinging wildly still missing his mark. Inuyasha is constantly sidestepping making and attempt of a hit look effortless. (I POV) _this dude is not gonna touch me! I can dodge these swings all day! Heh! All I need is one good hit to get this guy to back off Kagome and it's over!_ He concentrated his strength so as to not hurt Hojo only to embarrass him. He took a stance and immediately Kagome knew what it was. (K. POV) _Oh no! that's the Bakryuha (or backlash wave) stance! Inuyasha will kill him even it's a kendo lance!_ "Inuyasha stop! Don't do it!" "Back outta this wench I'll show him what true fighting's about! Ha!" he swung the lance not hurting Hojo but the force of the kendo stick caused enough pressure to tear the fabric and armor to protect Hojo, but as of now there was nothing to even cover him! "Oh my god! Inuyasha controlled his strength! I can't believe it!" Hojo ran screaming in horror from his public display. Kagome couldn't help but laugh and Inuyasha just tossed the kendo stick to the side and walked away with Kagome right behind him, "Inuyasha that was the coolest thing I've ever seen! That was great! Is there anything you want to do next?" he wasn't quite sure what he wanted to do but he was happy to get rid of Hobo. Before you could blink an eye here came Kagome's friends, "Hey Kagome and Inuyasha! How are you two? Oh and by the way Inuyasha my name is Ericka and I am single."

"So. What does that have to do with me?" Ericka continued her selfless ploy in getting Inuyasha to pay her mind, "Well it means that if you're not doing anything tonight we can have so real fun."

"What real fun could I possibly have with you that I can't have with Kagome?" Suddenly a chill went up Inuyasha's spine and he knew that some thing was wrong; he knew that something was really wrong. Kagome got a similar feeling and turned to Inuyasha, "Did you feel it too?" "Yeah I did, you have any idea where it's coming from?"

Kagome held a seriously worried look, "No!" Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand "We gotta get back to your house now!" Inuyasha was trying to run through the streets to hurry because he had a bad feeling and needed to get to it fast. "Inuyasha I'm not a demon! I can't run and dodge thing as fast as you! Stop or carry me!" he did so tossed her in the air (about 50 feet) and jumped, caught her and leapt from building to building. "I gotta bad feeling Kagome and it could mean BIG trouble." They arrived at the shrine within a couple minuets. "Well, there's no trouble here at the house so what do you think it is, oh lets go through the well! It could be something in the past, we gotta go the guys maybe in trouble!" said Kagome. They left everything behind and jumped through the well and sprinted for Kaede's hut.

**Currently in Battle…**

"This thing is too hard to beat if Inuyasha and the tetsuiagia would have killed this thing by now! Kilala distract it while I attempt the magna Hiraikotsu (I don't know the real name of it but I got the move from the game "Secret of the cursed mask" play it! Sorry for the plug), Sango began to use all of the energy she could muster, making donuts in the soft ground to execute the move, Kilala tried in vain to get a hit on the demon but got swatted away. With one loud grunt Sango was able to perform the move which temporarily injured the demon. But the injury only made the demon all the more angry and powerful as it swung a large hand (or paw) which knocked Sango out cold Mirouku ran to her side and attempted to wake her, in fear and anger he used the Kazaana and the large demon didn't even budge and inch then Mirouku himself was hurt and unconscious. Shippou was now alone in the fight against the demon all her could do is throw a mushroom, "I got and idea! Big Top! (The yo-yo like thing he uses as a defense), fox fire!" the demon roared and chased Shippou, "Where the heck is Inuyasha and Kagome, I need their help!" Shippou fell to the floor and decided to blow himself into a balloon and took flight. But he couldn't hold it for long so he just feel to the floor. (Shippou POV) _I'm gonna die and I haven't even hit puberty!_ "Ahhhhhhhhhh! Somebody help me!" the light of the sacred arrow pierced the demon and it screamed in pain. "Ok Inuyasha it's your turn!" "I got it, wind scar! Huh! What the hell it didn't die!" Kagome was tending to Shippou's wound he was crying so she sung to console him,

(Be gentle people this is my first song)

Don't cry I'll be right here

I'll wipe away your tears

Let me hold you tight right by my heart

Listen…it beats just for you

I want you be with you in the past and present

By your side forever helping you out

Can I stay by your side past and present… I'll always be there by you.

(Sorry it was short I don't really have a song writing talent)

The demon responded to the singing by swaying to Kagome's rhythm. "Oi, Kagome keep singing it workin'! While your singing I'm gonna out it down to sleep for good!" "No Inuyasha it's a baby!"

"A what!" Kagome shouted louder, "It's a baby it misses it parents!"

Inuyasha thought there was no end to the confusion first they sense something is wrong at the same time and now Kagome knows what the hell this monsters problem is! "How the heck do you know that?"

Kagome didn't even know the answer to that. "I just do! Don't kill it sing with me!"

"What! Ain't no way I'm singing, not even if I was on my death bed!"

"Well if you don't sing that's exactly where your gonna end up!" the reluctant hanyou finally gave in, "Alright fine I guess I can do it since the rest of these lazy bums are knocked out!" before they could sing the mother came from the forest calling to her baby and the baby Raimune follow suit. "Hey Kagome you were right it was missing its mother, but how did you know that?" Kagome just smiled, "I really don't know I just had a feeling, but I think it was the singing that tipped me off because it's like when Shippou falls asleep to my singing it was like the baby was tired and all the attack we were throwing at it just mad it more irritable. So do you understand?" "Uh s, s, sure! Whatever you say." Kagome went in her pocket to retrieve smelling salts but low and behold she didn't have anything with her. "Oh no I don't have my bag with me, we left in such a rush we forgot to get anything!"

Inuyasha had an evil smirk well it looks like were gonna have to do this the traditional way, he look in a large breath of air and screamed "WAKE UP!" and boy did they all awaken. Shippou was the first to complain, "Kagome, Inuyasha screamed in my ear! Ow!" they all walked to Kaede's hut to see if she was ok. "Oh I see all ye have returned and are safe. Kagome and Inuyasha I am quite surprised to see ye have returned so soon. "Well we actually have to get back because Inuyasha is helping me watch my home until my family gets back." Inuyasha sniffed the air "Sango you smell funny! Awe Mirouku, you didn't take it upon yourself to take her virginity did you!" Kagome was shocked by Inuyasha's lack of tactfulness "Inuyasha sit! How could you say something so rude we both know Sango wouldn't let Mirouku do anything like that to her!" the new couple blushed and looked to the ground as Kagome continued to defend Sango's virginity, but there was not even any help from Sango, which killed Kagome. "Right Sango? You didn't let the lecher plow you right?" This time it was Inuyasha's turn to be shocked, "Wow Kagome you used the word "plow"! I'd never expect to hear that from you, ha, ha! But really did you bed Sango?" the two were redder than tomatoes. "Well than that's that I guess we will be surrounded by tiny lechers in a while…" Mirouku cut him off, "Actually we promised each other that we'd wait until we kill Naraku to conceive a child I mean a son!" this was all a surprise for Kagome who was happy that Sango and Mirouku finally got together but she was jealous because she wanted the same for her and Inuyasha. They stayed for dinner with the group and Kaede before leaving to go to the present. "Dinner was great Kaede but it's time for use to go now I don't want my mom to call and I'm not there she'll worry." As she began to get up Shippou grabbed her hand "Kagome will you be coming back soon?" Kagome smiled at the fix child she had a hand in raising over the past five years in terms of human years he was about her brothers age so he looked to him as like a son or brother in some ways, "Yes I'll be back soon Shippou, I promise I will be back." With that they left through the well.


	6. Jealousy Rears it Ugly Head

Chapter 6

Jealousy rears its ugly head

In the present Kagome's friends (including Hojo) were waiting in the front of the house. "Kagome, Inuyasha you two took off with out a word, what happened?" Kagome and Inuyasha look to each other for a way out, Kagome spoke up "Uh, well we realized that we left the stove on and that we could have burned the house down so we came to check on it." The group looked suspiciously at the pair; Erika spoke up, "Sure Kagome! Anyway we wanted to hang out with you two and get to know Inuyasha better and Hojo was dying to see you Kagome." Inuyasha rolled his eyes and went into the house and sat in the living room. Hojo and the girls walked in behind Kagome, as everyone sat Kagome went into the kitchen to get refreshments and Hojo was right behind her, "Kagome we have a meeting tomorrow about the prom and the all prefecture archery competition, and might I add that you were superb." Kagome laughed nervously. "Uh…thanks Hojo I had a lot of practice with Inuyasha and our friends."

"Oh I didn't know that you had friends out side of school, I mean except for Inuyasha. Did you meet them at Tokyo University too?" Kagome was totally unaware of the lie Inuyasha made but she decided to go along with it. "Uh yeah, yes I did." Kagome was walking on her way back to the group when she slipped on some tea that she unknowingly spilled on the floor, "Ahhhhhhh" Hojo grabbed her arm and pulled her tight against his chest, they were close, face to face, and nearly close enough to share oxygen. At the exact moment Inuyasha heard the scream and came running with the tetsuiga by his side and that's when he saw them, and Kagome panicked "Inuyasha it's…it's not what you think! You see...I…tripped and fell when Hojo grabbed and saved me from hurting myself and that's it, ha, ha." Hojo didn't try to dispel any of the thoughts that were going through Inuyasha's mind he wanted him to think that he was having his way with Kagome (see I can make the most innocent of people be perverts my boyfriend told me that even though he was never innocent, well anyways lets keep going). Inuyasha began to growl very deep almost guttural which made even buyo (remember the obese cat) scared, "You better let me go Hojo." Hojo insisted on testing Inuyasha's limit's (little does he know) by lowering his hand from the center of Kagome's back toward her rear, and the hanyou's growls were not even normal any longer, the girls began to get scared, "Hojo I think you need to get off me now its best if you stop this game with Inuyasha because he's not a fair loser." Hojo continued until he reached the very curve of Kagome's backside (don't think that she's not uncomfortable with this) and squeezed "Ahhhhhhhh! Stop Hojo that hurts I don't like that! Stop it! Ahhhhhh!" Inuyasha slumped to the floor and a zephyr (which is a light wind) blew through his hair (can you guess what's coming up next!) lightning struck outside and his hair was blowing to the left, his royal marking started to appear, fangs were bearing out of his mouth, and the background of his eyes were a fierce bloodshot red, and as soon as he stood Kagome knew there was trouble, "Hojo stop let me go Inuyasha needs my help, he's very angry right now!" Hojo kept his hold, "Ahh! Stop it!" in a surprising move Kagome thrust her hands at Hojo and her miko energy shot out at Hojo rendering him unconscious. The girls ran out screaming after getting to her feet Kagome tried to reason with Inuyasha, "Ok listen Inuyasha I know you can hear me, Hojo really did try to help me but all that happened just now was all him I need you to know that." The furious now full demon Inuyasha spoke with much venom in his voice, "I don't care! You belong to me! He has no right to touch you! I will kill him for defiling you just as I know you want to do to Kikyo for doing the same to me!" at that point she knew what the transformation was all about, "You're jealous aren't you Inuyasha! You thought that Hojo was going to win me over weren't you? Well let me tell you something Hojo doesn't have my heart… you do, and the real question is do I have yours?" he growled and looked to Hojo's sprawled out body, "I don't know." Kagome took in some air, "Okay it's fine you don't have to choose right now but know this you'll live longer than I, and I promise you I wont wait forever, so until you make a decision you'll have to…SIT!" Inuyasha made a huge thud to the floor and was now incapacitated. Kagome sat on the floor and looked to both suitors and just sighed not knowing what was to happen next.

**A couple of hours later…**

Inuyasha woke up in the same spot where Kagome was with that Hobo dude but he was no longer there, but where is Kagome? (POV _I don't know what was in that boys head but if he's up there with Kagome I promise I will kill him!) _he burst through Kagome's door and she was dripping wet and naked, and Inuyasha didn't even turn his head and Kagome didn't reach for a towel to cover herself she just looked Inuyasha in the eyes, while her eyes held such a different story she wanted Inuyasha to take her and lay his claim to her body but at the same time she wondered if he still held any love for Kikyo in heart and she knew that if she did make love to him wouldn't change his mind. As for Inuyasha the sight that was before him was nothing short of beautiful he knew that if he had gotten close to her he'd want to make her his but he wasn't sure if he would lead her on and didn't want to hurt her feelings but he couldn't ignore both his human and animal instincts to pounce on her and posses her with all her had, but his body betrayed him by outwardly showing his interest in her flesh causing a painful swelling in his member. "Kagome…" "Inuyasha…" they walked toward each other both reluctant and scared but so turned on by each others unspoken sex appeal that it was inevitable that they'd end up naked together, they both reached out for each others face caressing and stroking, instinctively Kagome's hands reached up to his neck and pulled his face closer to hers locking them in an intense and passionate kiss. Tears began to pour from Kagome's eyes so much was the cause for these tears it would take the entire 5 years they'd been together to understand, but they mostly came for two reasons it was something she'd always wanted to happen (let pretend that none of you seen the 3rd movie because I didn't) and because she was sure that it was the first and only time she would have a kiss like that from him. Inuyasha began to strip off his kimono top and Kagome stopped him, "What is it why are you stopping me? And why are you crying?" Kagome continued to cry, "Because Inuyasha I know that you don't love me and I don't want to do this with you because I know you love her and once you see her its like I'm not even there so lets not do this please I cant take the hurt." Inuyasha wanted to tell her she was crazy but she was right he hadn't made a decision and it wasn't right to take her virginity when he still loved a dead woman. "You're right we'll stop, I'll just go take a shower and get to sleep, so goodnight." "Goodnight." Kagome closed her room door and cried herself to sleep and Inuyasha just had the constant reoccurring nightmare but this time a little more vivid.

**Dream of various occurrences**

_Inuyasha what will you do if you get your hands on the Shikon jewel? Inuyasha let me stay by your side, please? Inuyasha do you love her when she has no place in this time? I know you still love he, but how do you feel about me? Inuyasha let me please you. Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Inuyashaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (both of the women were dying Kikyo was dying the way she had over 50 year ago and Kagome seemed to be dying from something he really couldn't make out too well_ "Ahh!" he was gasping and panting for air, he placed both his hands on his head to stop the spinning. "What am I going to do? I cant let them die." He felt his body which was soaked in a cold sweat. "Awe man I gotta take another shower! I hate that shower thing!" as he walked to the bathroom he looked at Kagome's door and sighed knowing that he hurt her but what could he do? He was only a man…who was very confused; he walked to the bathroom to wash his problems away.


	7. Sick Of It All!

Chapter 7

Sick of it all

Kagome awoke with bloodshot eyes and a very tired disposition, she didn't even bother to wake Inuyasha who never even slept knowing that Kagome was up but he couldn't face her knowing that she was angry with him. "I feel so bad. I just wish I could make it right. I guess once her family comes back maybe we can get back to normal if that's even possible." Talking to no one if particular. Kagome got dressed skipped breakfast and rode her bike to school (Kagome's POV) _I hope everybody doesn't ask me any questions about yesterday. I rather that yesterday never happened. Oh man, how will Inuyasha and I be able to be friends after what happened I mean we kissed and touched so passionately I swore he meant that kiss to be real._ Kagome was snatched from her thoughts when she spotted Hojo, "Hi Kagome! How are you?" Hojo acted as if nothing happened, but the girls gave a fearful look at Kagome as she looked at them she thought in her mind _I wish they don't remember what happened with Inuyasha, Hojo, and I yesterday._ The girls all looked dizzy and grabbed their heads, "Hey Kagome, what's up! We want to know all about Inuyasha at lunch today ok!" the girls waked off to their separate classes and Kagome was nothing but confused. Lunch went by fine she started to feel a little better (she still didn't eat) about the whole situation the other day even thought most of the questions were about Inuyasha and his old flame and whether or not he still was a jealous meany, she got through that ok. At gym she still had some anger towards Inuyasha's uncertainty and took it out on the pummel horse and the vertical rope. With every inch she climbed she thought of all the times she's been by Inuyasha's side, when he was first tacked up to the tree, when Kikyo tried to pull him to hell, and even a set up for her to kill him! All the energy she used to climb up the rope to get to the top put a strain on her temporarily malnourished body, her vision started to get blurry and her grip on the rope started to wane, she tried in vain to keep going but she couldn't and she fell. To Kagome it felt like a slow dissent to misery as she felt the love Inuyasha had for her died along with her hopes of having him with her forever. Her body hit the safety mat a ways below but she passed out from her lack of food and she started running a fever, her friends Erika, Yuka, and Ami ran to her side, Kagome heard them they were blurry and mumbled but couldn't respond, "Kagome, Kagome, Kagome what's wrong? Teacher help Kagome fell from the rope help! Kagome hang on we'll call your house we'll get some help. Yuka…call Kagome's house see if you can get someone down here to pick her up! Hurry! I'm right with you Kagome!" Yuka ran to the gym teacher's office and dialed Kagome's home number.

**Back at the house…**

Inuyasha ate bowls and bowls of ramen, still very upset and confused he just lounged around all day, changing channels on the TV, bothering Buyo, and sleeping. The phone rang and he remembered Kagome saying if ever there was a time when she couldn't pick up the phone he had to answer in case of emergency, "Hello Figurate residence, Inuyasha Taisho speaking wha'd ya want?" (I figure after the opening phone pleasantries I could make him sound like himself), Yuka was frantic on the other end, "Inuyasha-sempai it's Kagome…she…she passed out in gym class, right now she's in the nurses office with an iv in her arm for nutrients. You gotta come quick it's an emergency!" Inuyasha wasted no time in leaving the house; it was nothing short of amazing in how fast he got to the school, as soon as he reached the main hall he looked around to see any signs of Kagome's whereabouts but his couldn't see her.

He sniffed the air to pick up her scent but there were too many people and he couldn't pinpoint it, "KAGOMEEEEEEE! WHERE ARE YOU!" he began to get very frustrated until he spotted Yuka, "Yuka! Where is she? I have to find her!" Yuka grabbed his hand and ran through the hallways with him to get to the nurses office, "Yuka what happened to Kagome, why did she faint like that?" Yuka shrugged her shoulders, "All I know is that while we were in gym class she climbed the rope and she lost her grip and started free falling. Okay we're here." Inuyasha's heart began to beat rapidly; his mind was racing with thoughts of what she looked like, how she was feeling and why she put herself in this position. He walked into the room with blank white walls and a lot of the health care things she (Kagome) always brought to the past when ever they had injuries, he smelled the air it was very sterile but he picked up he scent, he looked at her location where she was wrapped up in a sheet and had a compress cloth on her forehead and a vine like thing sticking in her arm with a bag a water hanging from a stick. "Kagome…what happened? Are…are you ok." Kagome moaned, "Inuyasha what… are you… doing… here?" he stood by the bed "You idiot. Why would I not be here? I got a call at your home saying that you collapsed. How did that happen?" Kagome looked away from him she didn't want him to know that she'd not eaten. "I just felt a little sick today that's all." Just then her stomach betrayed her it growled loudly. Inuyasha shot her a deadly look "Kagome! Don't tell me you did not eat today!" her face was still not turned in his direction, "So what if I didn't its not like you care. Besides I wasn't hungry this morning or at lunch so what can you say or do to make me eat." The Inu-hanyou growled "Listen to me! I won't have you falling out because you have a grudge with me! I need you…" Kagome interrupted him, "To do what hunt for the jewel shards for you! That's all I've ever been to you isn't it! Your little shard hunter and just some girl you can pull by the heart strings to make you dead girlfriend jealous! Well I'm sick of it Inuyasha! The moment my parents come home we're going back to hunting Naraku and completing the jewel so you can get out of my life! Then when I'm gone you can go back to Kikyo!" Inuyasha was hurt by the words but couldn't fault her for speaking her mind, but he was sure that she'd be happy to see him but just went south from the second he walked through the door. "Fine by me Kagome I'm in no position to stop you from doing what you want to do, just let me take you home and take care of you so you can get better and then we'll just wait until its time to go, okay."

Kagome sat up too quickly causing the blood to rush o her head and she almost passed out again and Inuyasha caught her in his arms, "Kagome I'm so sorry, I didn't want any of this to happen. It's true I still have feelings for Kikyo but that doesn't mean I don't care for you any less. I thought you were really injured when Yuka called to tell me you had a 50 foot drop to the floor I imagined all sorts of crazy things would have happened to you, but for a second I almost forgot how strong you are inside and out."

He placed her arm around his shoulder and picked her up bridal style and carried her out the school and leapt quickly but carefully to the Higurashi home, "We're home." He just realized what he said and decided not to retract it because ever since his mom passed there was never a place where he really felt home…until now but now Kagome didn't even want him there, he promised himself that until the family came back he would try to get back into Kagome's good graces. He carried her up the stairs to her room and put the covers over her and ran to the bathroom to get a cold towel to place over her head. "Now that we're home I can make sure you're taken care of. Do you want something to eat? I can make ramen noodles." Kagome laughed to herself, (POV) _well at least he's trying to be a good friend. I was a little harsh on him but I couldn't help it. I'll just let him take care of me until I feel well. But I'm not too sure if I can eat another bowl of ramen!_ "Yeah Inuyasha I'm up to eating cook whatever you can." For the next few days Inuyasha was nursemaid to Kagome's every need helping her get up, cooking her meals, and turning on the water in the shower (you didn't think I was gonna let him assist her in the shower did you?).

The last day before her family returned home went by fine Kagome was now able to for to school and eat do everything without help but she kind of missed the pampering, and she forgave Inuyasha (a little). Since she had a competition in a couple of weeks she decided she was strong enough to practice, which she sorely needed. Inuyasha watched her from the roof of the house, seeing her first attempts at hitting the target head on were futile until she started getting the flow right. It reminded him of the second day they were together when she first broke the shikon jewel how much of a slip shot she was it took her 5 years but she got better as she went along, of course she messed up but she would always come through, he was very proud of her victory at the field day he hoped she had much success when the prefecture championships came. "Hey Kagome, Inuyasha were back!" yelled a very happy Souta. Inuyasha leapt from his high perch and Kagome stopped her practice to say hello to her family, "Hi mom, grandpa, and Souta how was your trip?" Souta spilled the details very rapidly "Yeah that sounds great! I'm glad you all had a great time." Inuyasha gave a noogie to Souta who in turn laughed, "Hey Inuyasha…I got you something." "Oh yeah what?"

Souta handed him a book that talked about the western lands where Inuyasha's family originated from and a book of folktales about the demon dog lord of the western lands (who would know that they were really true?), Inuyasha was quite taken with the gifts but knew there was a problem…he couldn't read too well. "Thanks kid I'll read it when we take our breaks." Kagome smiled knowing Inuyasha's reading problem and knowing that he really graciously accepted the gift. "Inuyasha is that what your dad really looked like?" Inuyasha studied that cover carefully, "Well I'm not sure you see; he died while I was a pup so I couldn't really tell ya. But I think he may have because of the resemblance to Sesshomaru."

They left it at that and went to pack for the return to the past. "Well mom we're off!" Saito was disappointed, "Are you leaving so soon? We just got back, oh please stay for one more day?" Kagome wanted to but knew that they would lose any possible leads to finding Naraku. "Sorry mom I can't we've got to get going it's really important that we go because we need to find this guy." Saito really didn't like to hear any of the dangers that her daughter was involved in but trusted her judgment, "Okay Kagome, I know you have to do what's best, so go and be careful." They held each other tightly and kissed each other goodbye, she went and punched Souta in the arm and waved to grandpa, "bye I'll miss you all." They both walked outside to the well and jumped in.

They walked into the hut were everybody was relaxing, "Welcome back you two. I have surprise for you Inuyasha." He looked confused, "What surprise would that be exactly?" Mirouku got up and placed his arm around Inuyasha's shoulder, "We have some info on where Naraku maybe." Inuyasha's eyes got wide, "What! Where, we need to go now!" Kagome grabbed his haori "Wait a minute speedy we've gotta make sure its solid info. Where did you get this information from Mirouku?" he cleared his throat and stated that Hachi (the raccoon looking servant for Mirouku) had seen a large black cloud that was filled with negative energy headed toward the south. "Where in the southern lands do you think he went to? We're not too sure about that, but we are glad that you decided to come back so we can start looking." Inuyasha picked up Kagome's bag and ran outside, "C'mon you guys we gotta get going so we can get some new leads!" the group looked at each other smiled and followed the hanyo off to their next journey to hunt for Naraku.

Please review! I need to know how I'm doing! Thank you!


	8. Southern Nations

Chapter 8

Southern Nations

The group arrived at a town where a lot of different types of food were served (what is now known as Osaka, sorry I don't know what it was called back then but it could be the same), "Oh Inuyasha lets stop for food it want to try some of this!" asked the young kit. "No! If we stop now we may miss any trail of Naraku!" He kept walking away while everybody else stopped at an open octopus ball (don't think gross guys) shop that sold it with specialty sauces, the hanyo never noticed that his party was never near him, "So you guys when we get to the south where should we look next?" when no one answered he turned to see them standing at the shop, "Hey I said no breaks!" they continued to eat hearing him loud and clear even while at a few yards away. "Why don't you guys listen! I want to get Naraku! Stop eating!" the group finally finished eating and went about the journey.

While in the forest between the food city (Osaka) and what is now know as Kobe there was a strong scent of blood that was rank to Inuyasha's nose, "There was a blood bath here. Kagome do sense a jewel shard around here?" Kagome closed her eyes and focused; her aura was encircled around her body, unknowingly her hands had clasped in prayer formation and the aura concentrated in her hand a beamed a light in the direction the blood scent was coming from. The group was flabbergasted, Shippou spoke first "Kagome? How did you do that?" Kagome was confused, "How did I do what Shippou? Oh yeah Inuyasha the jewel shard is in that direction" she said pointed where the beam of light pointed moments ago. "Uh yeah I know that." Said the disturbed hanyo, (POV) _how the hell did she do that? I should have spoke to the old lady about this because this could be a good or bad thing, I hope Naraku won't use this to his advantage like he did with Kikyo._

They arrived at the location where a large bear demon was slaughtering villagers for no apparent reason. "Hey bear, what the hell are you doing?" the bear stood on its hind legs "These mortals have invaded my lair, they refused to leave and they died if you don't leave your fate will be the same!" Inuyasha accepted the challenge, "Heh! If you think I'm scared of you, you must be mistaking me for a regular human. Well I'm a half demon! And if you don't stop killing innocent people you'll have to end up like your victims." The bear ran to Inuyasha with claws fully extended, he just pierced Inuyasha's haori top. The glow of the sacred jewel told Kagome the location, "Inuyasha it's in his right paw!" "I got it!" he swung his sword and missed because the bear dodged. The bear moved rather quickly all due to the jewel shard empowering its body. The bear went straight toward the chest striking the rib cage, "Ahhhhhh!" Kagome ran to his side "Are you ok? Oh my gosh your spitting up blood!" Sango and Mirouku kept the demon at bay, while Kagome tended to Inuyasha, "Please wake up! We can't do this without you!" the force of the bear sent the couple flying; they hit their head rendering them unconscious. The bear looked at Kagome, "You and the fox child are the last left I advise you two to run." The bear said sternly. Kagome stood up to the beast, "I can't let you hurt them!" the miko energy shot up and swirled around her body like fire, Shippou was honestly scared because he'd never seen her so angry or powerful, he slowly backed away from her. Inuyasha was now conscious and he seen the energy around her all he could do was stare. _What the hell is going on? Her power is amazing!_ Kagome reached behind her for the arrow much like at the competition she looked back at Inuyasha who was still staring, she turned back to her target place the bow with the arrow, lined up her shot, focused her energy and it appeared at the tip of the arrow head in a small marble sized circle, she pulled back her arm and fired. The arrow disintegrated the demon, her aura dissipated and she collapsed and he caught her. "Kagome what's happening to you?" the miko from beyond the grave walked from behind some bush (What surprise right?) "Her emotions are controlling her power. It was her will to let you all live by taping all that she held in for quite some time now." "So why can't she use it whenever she wants?" Her smoky gray eyes looked into his golden ones, "Because she loves you its only when her love for you is at its peak her power is able to rise. It's the power of ai." Inuyasha stared at her small frame, "Kagome…" he stopped his sentence when he hears Shippou stepping out of the bushes, "Inuyasha is Kagome alright?" he rubbed the kits head, "yeah she just used a lot of energy, she saved us all." Mirouku and Sango were checking each other for bruising. "Are you ok?" "I'm ok if you are." They embraced each other. "When you two stop petting each other can we go, because Kagome needs rest she helped us all." He picked her up and walked to safer ground. Little did they know that from now on they we not safe, currently there is a certain person flying above them keeping tabs on their movements. "If they thought they had him before, they may not make it he is hell bent on killing them this time. I hope they get him this time because I can have my freedom." The spy flew away.

They set up camp to allow Kagome to rest until the next day, Shippou, Kilala and Kagome were sleeping while Inuyasha was leaning against the tree keeping an eye on Kagome if anything should occur. Mirouku and Sango snuck off to a hidden brush in the woods to canoodle in private. "You know Mirouku we shouldn't be doing this." Giggled at the thought of doing a dirty deed in the open. "Well you were the one who suggested we go some place alone." Mirouku said while nuzzling on her neck, it felt good to Sango who allowed herself to emit a soft moan. "Mirouku I don't think we should…mmm…" he slid his hand through her kimono and kneaded her love bud until he felt her moistness signaling her readiness. He hiked up his robe and straddled her legs around his waist and guided himself into her, she bit at his neck to stifle her moans and screams but it did her no good when he heartily thrust himself into her being causing her to scream so loud the sleeping animals in the woods rustled. Inuyasha who'd heard everything since they went off quite some time ago was rather disgusted and a little curious to see what it was like to be inside a woman, it was often when around Kagome they called out to her heat which often needed to be taken care of with a dip into a freezing pond. "Kagome, I wish I could make a choice but I can't! I do want to be with you but there is Kikyo I'm worried about I know she tried to kill you a few times and I know that if I took the risk of being with you she or any other demon who has a vendetta against me will try and hurt you." What the boy didn't know was that she was wide awake (Thanks to Sango and Mirouku) and heard everything that he said. "Thank you. I guess that was something I needed to hear, and I…want to be with you too." They both blushed, Kagome moved closer to him and leaned on his shoulder and fell asleep. Sango and Mirouku snuck back in to camp, Inuyasha heard them, "Freaks!" he said while resting his head atop Kagome's. They both looked at each other and laughed silently.

**The following morning…**

The group awoke to the smell of grilled fish a sort of thank you present to Kagome for saving them; Inuyasha was the first to eat, "All right grilled fish!" Inuyasha continued to talk with his mouth full, "You know Kagome… I think… your powers have gotten pretty good." Kagome smiled "You know I think your right, I remember a little bit of what happened yesterday. You and everyone else except for Shippou and I were out cold. The bear was going to kill us and I just snapped and I felt my energy swelled up a surrounded me I reached to get an arrow pulled back the arrow and let go." Inuyasha stated "Do you remember the look you gave me?" Kagome just blinked her eyes "Nope I don't. All I remember is that after I let go of the arrow I blacked out."

With that the group packed up and continued the walk. It became such a chore just to walk since being in the south the temperature was a lot less bearable, "Inuyasha it's hot! Can we please…take a brake! Cried the young kit." "No! We rested yesterday after that fight with the bear!" Shippou jumped and screamed, "That's because everybody passed out! I want to have a break!" the two bickered while everyone else walked away towards the next town. Which is Okayama (don't ask me about that locations specialties if you guys know e-mail me.) they mostly walked for most of the remainder of the day until a few hours after nightfall. "Oh man I'm soo beat! Lets skip dinner and just go to sleep, is that alright guys?" everybody except the hanyou agreed unbeknownst to them all he was the most tired he had so many things on his mind, he was sure a few times he smelled Kikyo's presence and was worried, he still couldn't sleep so with the rest of the group asleep he decided to take a walk.

A few yards away Kikyo's soul collectors were supplying their owner; Inuyasha instantly spotted them and ran to that direction. "Kikyo…are you following us?" Kikyo did not answer, "Why are you following us? Does it have anything to do with Kagome?" Kikyo laughed, "What do you think I want with that child? I'm here to make sure you're safe. The wench aside did you enjoy yourself the last time we were together?" He avoided looking into her eyes, "If I remember correctly you enjoyed it, did you not?" she walked to him and he jumped back, "Don't do this Kikyo! I just want to avenge your death I don't want Kagome to hate me." Kikyo's eyes were glazed over, she couldn't stand it when he mentioned that bitches name, "I don't care about you wench, _I _am the woman you love. I love you still. I will not allow her to claim you! It doesn't matter if I'm dead I can still be alive as long as there are women dying I have a place on this earth…" Inuyasha interrupted her "No you don't! You died over 55 years ago! You wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for Urasue, so if you didn't realize that the very person that you hate is the main thing feeding your soul." Kikyo's eyes didn't hide her anger, "Is that how you feel? You think that my life is surviving because of that _girl_ I live because of her soul! I live because I want to!"

"Heh, all I can see is that you have much resentment about Kagome, I'm just trying to tell you leave her alone!" he walked away and once again she used her soul collectors to bind Inuyasha's movements. "Kikyo I won't let you take me again! He slashed at the collectors killing 3 while setting the captured souls free." Kikyo was shocked and furious, "No Inuyasha, what have you done! You killed the souls I needed live! I guess you really don't love me do you?" she called the remaining collectors to her and floated away. Almost regretted killing the soul collectors but knew that she'd try to overcome his body with sex. He walked back to camp and tried to get some sleep. In the morning they had a quick breakfast and continued the trip, Kagome sensed the shikon jewel, "Inuyasha I feel the jewel and it's coming fast!" Inuyasha sniffed the air and growled "It's that mangy wolf!" Koga came running in a tornado and right behind him was his travel companions and wolves. "Hello my dear Kagome, I'm sure you missed me because I missed you." He said while stroking her hand, while Kagome smile and laughed nervously. "What are you following us for Koga? And let Kagome's hand go!" Koga embraced Kagome is there anything you need from your man?" "Uh…no Koga I don't think I'll be needing anything… (she thought for a sec) oh wait Koga! I do need something from you." Inuyasha's eyed bulged out of his head, "What the hell could you possibly need from that flea bag!" "Shut up mutt face, I'll do what ever my woman wants of me." Inuyasha growled and stalked towards them to strangle Koga. "Sit." And Inuyasha tasted southern soil for the first time which was similar to all the soil he's been flattened to over the past five years except that is was softer due to the climate, Kagome continued "Koga I need you to find out some information for me, it's about Naraku. We need to find out from any demons or villagers if they seen of sensed any dark forces or seen anything unusual in the past month." "Is that all you need me to do, well then I'm on it!" Koga took off with dust in Inuyasha's wake. "That damn wolf he thinks he's got a job to do when all you did was send him away! Heh! You should have just let me take care of him." Kagome really did give Koga a job to do but she wasn't about to tell Inuyasha that. "Well let's take a dip until… (she was about to spill the beans) it's time to eat!" Everyone agreed even Inuyasha didn't mind a swim in the lake he was starting to get hot (remember dogs don't have sweat glands). Kagome and Sango changed into their swimsuits (Kagome brought them in her time) they stepped out behind the wooded area they changed in and the boys (except for Shippou) were a little more than shocked girls were wearing two piece bikinis in colors that complemented their body. Sango wearing a pink tie up suit that looked great on her flawless body, and Kagome wore hunter green suit that hugged her curves and gave her breasts a full and upright appearance. Both men had full erections despite the cool water, Inuyasha found it rather difficult to suppress, as for Mirouku he had a grin on his face that made both women blush profusely. They walked into the water looking like goddesses that were meant to be surrounded by water. Kagome was walking to sit in the sunny spot, she tripped on a moss covered rock and Inuyasha caught her in his strong arms. "Are…are you ok Kagome." All Kagome could hear was the rapid sounds of her heartbeat, which she wasn't sure if the cause was adrenaline from the fall or that Inuyasha's skin was in direct contact with hers. "Yes…I am ok, thank you." He gently laid her in the water and sat beside her, suddenly he got the urge to be playful (you know the foreplay thing) by splashing water in her face, she screamed and returned the favor, and then soon every body got into the fray. Inuyasha picked up Kagome, lifted her over his head and tossed her. "Oh! Inuyasha I'm going to get you! She swam over to him placed her hands on his shoulders and did her version of dunking by pushing his head under water, Kagome was laughing and Inuyasha stopped struggling and Kagome put her hands to her mouth and screamed, "Inuyasha I'm sorry get up!" no response from Inuyasha, "Please, please get up!" still no answer. Mirouku and Sango stopped playing and went to Kagome's side, "What happened lady Kagome, is Inuyasha playing a trick on you?" "No! I was dunking him and I…I was just playing and I guess that he was gasping for air and I…I didn't notice he may have drowned!" Mirouku grabbed Inuyasha's head out of the water and pulled him to the shore. He checked to see if Inuyasha was breathing but he wasn't. "Get out of the way I took a class in CPR I can do it!" The couple looked to each other, "What is CPR?" How am I supposed to know?"

Kagome tilted his back opened his mouth and breathed, checked his heart rate and pulse and repeated, this went on for 2 more minutes as every second passed the more worried and frantic she got. "BREATHE INUYASH, BREATHE!" she pounded her hands to his chest "BREATHE YOU JERK! DON'T DO THIS TO ME, I LOVE YOU! PLEASE!" she repeated the CPR techniques and he coughed up the water she sat him up and he began to speak, "I…I cant believe that I almost died. The great Inuyasha dies by drowning, ha! I wonder what Sesshomaru would think. Thanks Kagome, I love you too." He grabbed Kagome pulled her close to him and kissed her and everybody gasped, Kagome pushed herself away blushed and said, "SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!" after about 20 minutes he was able to get off the ground. "Well jeez Kagome I would have thought you'd be happy to kiss me after I almost died!" everyone laughed and just set up camp for the night.

Inuyasha started to hear the familiar chant which was the source of his recent stress. _"Ye who fights ones feelings of ai shall succumb one way or another either by force or will of thine own, it will be up to ye to maintain the true feelings. Hurt will strike either new or old flames of passion the true outcome will be either death or true ai."_

"What does this really mean? I don't understand it. In my heart my feelings are towards Kagome but my loins are aroused by Kikyo _and_ Kagome. What should I do?" there was still a good amount of sunlight left (not that it matters) so Inuyasha went for a walk; when he got up it was as if Kagome missed him already, "Where are you going?" "I'm goin' for a walk I need to clear my head." She started to worry, "You've been going on a lot of walks lately do you need some company?" "Well no I don't but I'll be thinkin' of you while I'm doing it." At least he was telling the truth. He set of on his walk.

He'd traveled a lot since meeting Kagome and not once before he met even Kikyo had he set foot in the southern lands, he'd always heard about the beauty of the land from his mother. Also since Kagome entered his life he found himself appreciating the time he spent with his mom instead of resenting her for the demise he and she (the mother) could not prevent. He found an open meadow which he sat and looked up at the stars thinking of his mother and the stories she told him about the southern lands.

**Flashback**

"_Inuyasha…Inuyasha…It's time for bed."_

"_Ok mother." He jumped onto the tatami mat. "Mother tell me a story…anything." She kneeled on the floor beside him and stroked his head. "Have I ever told you about the southern nations?" He shook his head no. "Well then pay attention. Beyond Mt. Fuji is a land of long and lush territory, for miles there is nothing but grass as green a seaweed _(sorry for the weak comparison but I didn't want to use the constantly use "green as emeralds") _and you can see so many stars it boggles the mind. A young girl named Kaname…" he jumped up "Hey that's your name mother!" she smiled motioned for him to lie back down and continued. "She was wealthy and had the pleasure of traveling with her family wherever there was business regarding the daimyo while playing in the field she fell down a very steep hill and injured her leg and ruined her very beautiful kimono. She cried but there was no one to help her, and that's when a pure white dog came running towards her from the heavens and came to her aide. When it had seen her injuries he whimpered in her favor, he smelled the wound licked and pawed at it and the wound healed also to repair her torn clothing it rubbed it self against the garment and it magically was restored to its original splendor and just as swift as the dog came it left. The girl ran after the dog wanting to thank it and keep it for herself but sadly she didn't see it again until…" she heard light snoring and looked down to see her young son asleep and seemingly satisfied with the story._

"Well, well little brother I see we meet in the same area, no doubt to chase our common adversary, if you could not beat him before what makes you think you can beat him now?" Inuyasha was angry that he was torn from a good memory, "So. What the hell makes you think you can do any better?" he said standing up to his half brothers face. Sesshomaru grabbed the handle on Tokijin and removed it from its scabbard, "Would you like me to show you?" Inuyasha did the same with his tetsusiaga, "Well then...come…on!" he charged at his brother and swung they both stood dead locked unable to move. "Looks like you've gotten stronger little brother; I guess the wench knows how to satisfy you?" Inuyasha growled at the comment, "I could say the same about your wench did she grow up yet." Sesshomaru squinted his eyes and cut into Inuyasha's arm, luckily he did remove Inuyasha's arm, but Sesshomaru wanted to show his brother that it was the love of Rin that made him stronger but he'd never let him know. Sesshomaru swung Tokijin and a powerful blast was coming toward the wounded half breed, but he was a lot smarter, he used the bakuryuha and doubled the power that Tokijin sent, Sesshomaru dodged, barely but also walked away with an arm injury. Both spent they looked back at each other and went their separate ways.

**Currently with Sesshomaru**

"Rin are you ready lord Sesshomaru should be here any second and he'll be hungry so you'd better have the roasted boar done." The now 16 year old Rin nodded her head at her handler, "Yes master Jaken." In way Jaken had come to love Rin's company and had come to accept that she was a permanent fixture in Lord Sesshomaru's life. Sesshomaru came through the woods with blood gushing from his arm, "Oh! Lord Sesshomaru! Sesshomaru what happened? Is their anything I can do?" she thought for a second and ran through the woods to retrieve blood clotting herbs she learned from Kagome.

**Flashback**

_Ah-un hurry we can not let Master Jaken bleed to death he said the spell he cast will keep his wounds at bay for two days that's all we have left to find the blood clotting herbs. "Rin you must look for the flower whose pollen is the color blood when you obtain it you must grind it and use spring water to make it a potion, and once you do you must bring it to me and then I'll do the rest." Ah-un lets go it see it and I also see Lord Sesshomaru's brother and his friend Kagome. "Hi you must be Rin I've seen you a couple of times and you are a pretty one. Is there something I can help you with?" "Yes master Jaken is bleeding to death and I need to find a clotting flower." Kagome reached into her bag and retrieved the item the girl needed. "Oh that's it! OH thank you Kagome!" Kagome also gave her a paper with all of the medicinal herbs, their uses, and where to find them. "When ever you need something to heal an aliment look to this paper and it should help, ok." Rin smiled at Kagome and ran off to help Jaken. _

**End flashback**

Rin found the flower she hadn't had the need of the map after Kagome had gave it to her 5 years ago. Jaken was always getting hurt so it took her no time at all to find the herbs she needed. Ah-un was waiting to bring her back to camp. "Let's go I have to get to Lord Sesshomaru quickly." Minutes later she arrived where Sesshomaru's bleeding had already started to subside. "Rin what were you think running off into the forest like that!" "I'm sorry master Jaken I just wanted to help Lord Sesshomaru; I mean he was bleeding so worried" Rin put her head down in shame. "You jest girl! Remember Lord Sesshomaru is a full blooded demon no scratch could kill him!" Rin walked over to Sesshomaru and kneeled by his side, "I'd be so scared if anything happened to you my lord. I hope you know that I love you." Jaken's bottom lip hit the floor, Sesshomaru looked up at Rin, "I love you too Rin." Jaken passed out, while Rin's eyes began to water, she jumped to Sesshomaru and kissed him he embraced her with his arm. He scooped her small frame and walked to a clearing area where the moonlight shone on her well developed body. (People I am not a pervert back in the day you were allowed to get married and have children at 16 so please no flames on this chap) "Rin I have watched you grow into a beautiful young woman, you have been by my side for years and I have come to love you very much and I want to make you my mate."

He kissed her again and a new power in him was awakened; he started to glow he wasn't turning to his demon form but a sleeping power stirred through his body. His royal markings appeared on his face and the crescent moon on his forehead began to glow (both of them were oblivious to this), he began to undress Rin he'd never realized how much she'd grown, her hair was longer, she was taller, and her body had grown in places he'd never laid eyes on until now. "Rin you're so beautiful…" in turn Rin removed his clothes, she'd never seen Sesshomaru in this way of course she had a crush on him but she'd never thought it would be the way it was now. She was amazed by his body it was nothing short of amazing. He was always a beautiful man it was just a moving moment to be with the man that had saved her life all those years ago. "Sesshomaru I have always wished to be with you, are you sure you want to be with me, I mean after all I am a human." He looked into her eyes and held her tightly, "I have always been brought up to think of humans as a lower species, that was until I had seen my brother with that woman from the future and what she'd done for him and then I met you although you were young I felt attached to you and your purity. When I think of the narrow-mindedness I was raised in I feel like I don't deserve you."

**Flashback**

"_Lady Yuriko I have fallen in love with another woman I can not be with you." Yuriko looked heartbroken and bitter, "Who! Who have you fallen for! I am the daughter of the second highest member of the dog clan of the western nation! You do not leave me!" Saga Taisho (I really don't know the name I just made it up ok!) looked angry, "Your father may be a member of my court but **I **am prince and future king of this land! You have no say so in my choice for a mate!" Yuriko grabbed the young Sesshomaru, "What about our son! Sesshomaru needs you he is the heir you produced and that you helped make I will not allow you to leave us. Who do you plan on **trying** to leave us for?" "I am leaving to stay with Kaname the princess in Edo." Yuriko was stunned and hurt beyond all belief and for the first time in her life she cried. "A **human**! You dare leave your wife and child for a human woman! Well…fine! Leave us I just want one thing… I want a title I want every one in this region to know my son and I are of a prominent standing, and a few more requests on the behalf of our son. You must still attempt to be a father to him, and the last is that he has one thing of yours so the world can know he is the son of the Lord of the western lands." Saga Taisho nodded in agreement and walked out. Yuriko looked at her son "Sesshomaru Tashio, my son, my little Sesshi…I want you to listen to me carefully." Little Sesshomaru nodded, "Humans have no place in this world they are like food to us. They are here only temporarily not forever like us. Never ever fall in love with a human they only disappoint and get in the way. Your father left us to be with a mortal woman who will not live very long and only then will he come back to us." Sesshomaru took to heart every word his mother said and instead of hating his father for leaving he hated the woman he left his mother for and soon the bastard child they made._

**End Flashback**

"You do deserve me my lord." He smiled "Please I'd like you to call me Sesshomaru." Rin laughed, "Yes L…Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru knew she was inexperienced and was determined on taking his time with her, the new couple made love in the moonlight and Rin was now on her way to becoming a full fledged woman.

**Currently back at camp**

Inuyasha was getting chewed out by Kagome who was more than a little upset when she'd seen Inuyasha's wounds. "I can not believe you fought your brother and you didn't ask for help. You are practically bleeding to death and all you can say is I'm sorry!"

"What do you want me to do Kagome, I did what I said went to take a walk and then Sesshomaru happened to be in the area and he challenged me so we fought and that's it!" "Inuyasha you don't seem to understand your brother could have killed you! Sure what ever was I thinking when…I can't even complete my sentence! I would tell you to **sit** but I don't think just **sit**ting you will be enough! Don't you understand my kokoro is beating for you and I can't think without you near me! I care about you!" a whirlwind came out from the forest. "Hello my dearest Kagome, I have the information you needed." Kagome was glad to at least be off the subject of Inuyasha's problem with his brother and her constant worry of his safety. "So let's go over towards the brook over that way." Kouga stuck his tongue at Inuyasha, and Inuyasha just hoped that he wouldn't try anything slick with Kagome. "So Kouga what did you find out?" Kouga cleared his throat and gave up the info that he received the only thing was that he wasn't going to tell her anything because he wanted to defeat Naraku himself and take Kagome to be his mate. "I found out that Kagura was spotted flying a little more south of here and that there are some jewel shards out there that he lost fleeing from the last battle you guys had."

"So how far south is he exactly?" Kouga cleared his throat again, "Well that I don't know. If that's all you need right now I'm gonna get back to my friends." Kagome had to admit Kouga was pretty reliable even if he was a little obsessive with her when she really didn't like him, only as a friend. She went back to camp and lay down to sleep, while she prepared to sleep Inuyasha was having a debate with himself. (POV) _I can't believe she went off with that dirty wolf! He comes back if information that's probably wrong or somethin' and she more than likely fell for it._ "Inuyasha I know you're up so what is it. What are you complaining about I know it's about Kouga." Inuyasha sighed and continued sulking, "Look Kagome I don't understand why you were so worked up about me fighting with Sesshomaru he and I have a meet and greet relationship, we meet each other in an empty field and we greet each other with swords drawn." Kagome laughed "I just want you to be careful when you and your brother get around each other there is always someone trying to kill you when you're occupied. I don't want you to die. I can't do this without you."

He now understood her anger and reason for walking off with Kouga; she thought that Kikyo was nearby. Energy surged through Kagome's body and her jealous suspicion was correct, she closed her eyes and focused on her energy, she opened her eyes, "Got it!" She grabbed her bow and arrow and took off run equal to a hanyou's speed. Inuyasha never seen her move so fast, "What the hell is going on?" he thought about what Kikyo said, _"Her emotions are controlling her power."_ Kagome stopped a few yards away from her put she put arrow into position in the bow and fired, but her deceased counterpart knew exactly what she was doing she grabbed the arrow and in turn did the same, and Kagome was nothing short of surprised but she was beginning to excel in archery herself so very quickly she drew another arrow and fired back. The arrows clashed head on and sent beams of purplish-pink energy throughout the forest and Inuyasha knew to be very worried. "Kagome! Where are you? What the hell was that, are you alright?" he finally found them…yes them the two women who have been the source of all the stress he'd suffered from. "What are you both doing here?" both of the women had arrows pointed at each others hearts dead on ready to fire if the other did so much as to blink an eye. "Ladies why are you here?" still no word from either woman. "Why are you fighting?" again no word they remained dead locked until the soul collectors came to supply their owner. Kagome seen an opening and released her arrow with plenty of force behind it, all Inuyasha could do was gasp. Being the loyal little demon it was a soul collector took the hit for its master and died, Kikyo fired at her but Kagome in shock from her foiled attempt to kill her rival kept her rooted to her spot, Inuyasha ran and performed the same feat the soul collector did except there was no demise. "No Inuyasha don't!" he fell to the floor out cold, "Inuyasha are you alright please get up! I can't lose you again. Please answer me!" Kikyo slowly walked over to Inuyasha's side, Kagome looked to her with anger, "Don't you dare come near him!" while looking her in the eye she pulled another arrow and aimed it at Kikyo's non existent heart. "Leave us alone he no longer wants you! Go away and die!" she released the arrow and it struck her in the right arm and broke (remember her body is nothing but clay and graveyard soil) some of the souls supplying her life flew from her body. "Leave now! I love him and you longer hold a place in this world or his heart, die please die!" she fired a constant barrage of arrows, she was so upset and enraged her shots were longer hitting the mark. This gave Kikyo an opportunity to flee, once out of sight Kagome returned to Inuyasha's side. "Inuyasha…" she checked his breathing which was very shallow and labored.

She removed the haori top from him and got a better look at the arrow still in his back. _If I move it, it could only make things worse what can I do?_ Voices started to fill up her head,_ the power of you ai can heal him, only you priestess your blood line is the one that can heal all wounds. Give him unto yourself and thine ai that you have will bloom. The only way to break this is to remove your chastity to the one you love. Once complete you take thine pain unto yourself._ "I don't understand?" she looked up to the stars for a sign, still nothing. "Inuyasha I have to remove the arrow and take…" she gasped "I got it now…I have to…give up my **virginity** to…save his LIFE!" for a second she was about to back out at the though of losing her virginity to him, when she wasn't even sure he loved her. But she remembered the power of the enchanted arrows it could kill him instead of putting him to sleep since he is bleeding so much. "Ok Inuyasha…I'll do it for you that's only because I love you." She removed her clothing and strode him. Without realizing it she placed her hands above her chest and began to chant words that she'd never said before and felt a power she'd never felt surge through her body and most of it is gathered at her loins. Her miko energy surrounded the both of them and she removed the remainder of his clothing and then she massaged his manhood until it became erect enough for her to place in her awaiting lips (not the ones on her face) she gasped and moaned as she placed him inside of her. "Oh…Inuyasha I want you to share this feeling with me, mmm…if I would have known it was this incredible to be with you I would have done it sooner." The wound started to close up with the energy she emitted and the same aura that sealed the wound struck her in the same place and the process was complete but against her better judgment she stayed in the same position. The hanyou regained consciousness and was surprised by Kagome being on top of him and having sex with him. In a way it reminded him of the time when Kikyo had her way with him but he didn't feel dirty he felt elated. "Kagome…uh…what are…you doing…uh…" he grabbed her waist and guided her movements to now please himself. "Inuyasha…oh…uh…I…need you." The warm summer air blew a gentle breeze on their bare skin causing the sensation they were giving each other to intensify. Inuyasha stopped Kagome, "I want to change positions, I want you to feel all of me Kagome, and I've always wanted this to happen."

**Currently with Kikyo**

"I can't believe she hurt me! If it wasn't for me dying she would never have existed." Kikyo still running through the forest and all of the souls she'd consumed over the years were leaving her body now free to rest in peace and from the lack souls to maintain her; the clay body started to deteriorate and crumble. "I…I am…d…dying." She looked back in direction where she left Kagome and Inuyasha and she saw the aura and felt the something she'd hadn't been able to feel in years…pain. S_he is mating with him and now I'll be alone to rot in hell._ "Goodbye Inuyasha I love you…watashi wa aishiteru." The main piece of her soul flew back into Kagome's body where it belonged.

Inuyasha laid Kagome on her back and entered her filling up her body; with each thrust of his hips Kagome dug her nails into his back nearly drawing blood. She moaned and whined in his sensitive ears which drove him insane, he could tell Kagome was near her release but he wasn't ready to finish with her yet, he removed himself from her and switched positions with her on her knees (guess what position it was?). They both reached their peaks at nearly the same time, spent and sweat drenched they leaned on each other for stability until their shivers subsided they drifted to sleep, naked and in each others arms. Inuyasha awoke just before daybreak and all he did in seconds he was awake was stare at Kagome always knowing how beautiful she was but now she never looked better; she appeared to be at ease and content and that's how he'd always wanted her to be. Kagome not feeling Inuyasha by her side she jerked out of her sleep thinking that all that occurred was a dream. She'd seen him sitting up in the same state…naked and then she knew it was all too real. "Inuyasha? The sun is going to come up soon, so don't you think it'd be wise to get dressed and get back to camp before they all wake up?" Inuyasha stood up and got dressed without conversation, (POV _I can no longer smell her, and she is no longer here. Goodbye Kikyo I promise that I will get revenge until then rest in peace. And I'm sorry I choose Kagome.) _"Yeah let's go I would want Shippo to ask a million questions thinking I did something bad to you, let's go koi." He grabbed her hand, kissed her on the cheek and the walked back to camp just in time as the sun came up. (Kagome POV) _did her just say koi? Koi, koi, koi…oh! That means…he…he loves me! I'm the one he wants!_ Kagome laughed to herself, she was beside herself with happiness she just hoped that he wouldn't regret it, but now was not the time she was just happy being his koi.

To the Kikyo fans R.I.P (ha! The bitch has crumbled into a million bits and pieces)

To those who wanted lemons for the new couple, what do you think?


	9. I Gotta Go Home!

Chapter 9

I gotta go home.

Two days after Kikyo's death and the mating of two unspoken lovers (hallelujah!) the group was still unaware of Naraku's whereabouts and were beginning to run out of rations and other supplies for their travels, and not only that tomorrow was Kagome's all prefecture competition. "Inuyasha since were not getting anywhere and I have important things to take care of tomorrow can be just take a break for a day or two, huh?" everyone stood back waiting for the hanyo to blow his ear covered top. "Ok. Just make sure you come back soon." Everyone and I mean everyone did the classic anime drop to the floor in utter confusion. "Wha…what? Are you saying that you have no problems with letting me go home?" Kagome just scratched her head. "What do you wanna stay here then because I could change my mind?" "No! I was just wondering why you said okay so fast!" Inuyasha cleared his throat, "I remembered that in thirty days you had a contest for archery and you were really excited so I'm gonna let you go just make sure you're back tomorrow or the next day, nothing more!" Kagome knew in his own way he was saying that he would miss her, but she was going to miss him even more. She grabbed her backpack hopped on Kilala and went straight for home.

**Present times…**

Kagome just hopped on the modern side of the well she looked back at it hoping that Inuyasha would be right behind her but she knew better, once Inuyasha has his mind set on killing a loathed enemy it's going to be done especially if it's Naraku. "I'm home everyone!" grandpa was the first to see her, "Oh hello Kagome. Your friend Hojo stopped by to give you some ointment for your scabies. "Grandpa you told him WHAT!" he laughed and scratched the back of his head, "Yeah I told him you have scabies." Kagome fumed "Grandpa that disease hardly even exists any more why couldn't you just tell him I had to go somewhere or something!" Grandpa ignored her and just walked down the hall into the family room. "Souta, where's mom?" Souta never once looked up from his "gameploy" , "She went to sign you up for the contest tomorrow and Yuka called about a song list for the dance she said that you need to give her at least 25 to 50." Kagome groaned "This party is getting harder and harder to deal with, between having to study for finals, go back to the past to kill, demons and now do archery. I'm going to an early grave! I'm going out back to practice."

She strung up her bow and sharpened her arrows to make the time move faster. When she was about to start aiming her mother was right behind her. "You look just like your father." Kagome turned to her mother, "I don't know if you remember but for the New Year's ceremony he'd fire arrows in the air to ward off any evil that may strike our home, and you loved it so much. When he asked you why you did you'd always say because I can see you do magic. Grandfather always said that you have descended from a long line of priestess' and that he could tell that you had the gift. Your father believed it too, he said he always knew you were destined for great things and wasn't just saying it like any parent would, he really knew it. I just wish he could see it!" Saito began to sob and Kagome being careless forgot she had a very sharp arrow in her hand walked over to give her mother a hug and cut her arm. "Oh mother I'm so, so sorry. I'll get some bandages hold on!" She ran in the house to get the items, when she came back her mother was holding the flesh wound tightly to stop the bleeding. Kagome pulled her moms hand back and touched the wound to see how bad it was; her hand was still on it when she reached for the anti-bacterial gel when her hand began to glow and the wound closed up and the pain went away. "Kagome…h…how are you able to do that?" Kagome just shook her head, "I…I don't really know it…it just happens, but always seems to happen when someone I love is hurt or in danger. Before when it happened by accident I would always pass out but lately I've been fine, it's like my body is used to it or something." Saito just nodded her head and gave Kagome encouragement to do her best and Kagome went about her practice.

"Kagome! It is 7 am you have to be at the school by 9." Kagome reluctantly got up, "Yeah mom I'm coming. She grabbed her traditional clothing, placed it neatly in her garment bag and took a shower to get dressed. "Kagome, Kagome let's go its 8:15 we've got to hurry!" she ran for the stairs and snatched up her bow and arrows. They arrived with fifteen minutes to spare and had to make a mad dash to meet with her school representative. "Kagome Higurashi you've only got 5 minutes to change, you have to hurry up go!" Kagome ran to the ladies room to change, once done she ran to the arena. "Ok I'm ready!" the representative told her to stand by the school banner, to be ready for photos. The flashes from the bulb sent her to a dizzying confusion.

Kagome spotted her family and friends in the surprisingly large crowd. "Hey mom that isn't the regular traditional uniform she's supposed to wear isn't it?" Saito shook her head, "doesn't she look great in it!"

The announcer stepped out in traditional garb prepared to sing the folk song of the old Edo days. Someone from the crowd started singing with the announcer. Kagome gasped and screamed aloud, "Inuyasha! You're here!" she quickly quieted herself realizing her surroundings. She felt rejuvenated knowing that her lover was watching her. They went in order of the school names, "Next in the horseback round is Kagome Higurashi." She bowed to both judges and the audience. Just as before she looked incredible while riding the horse, she was hoping that her favorite hanyo was watching. Also like before she hit the bull's eye. "She got it! Kagome Higurashi hit the mark! This is Kagome's first prefecture competition and she starts out with a bang!" the audience applauded and Kagome rode back to her schools waiting area where two more of her fellow students went to compete on horseback.

A couple of hours went by and after both the horseback and traditional archery rounds it was the final moving target round which was the hardest and something Kagome always had trouble with and now there were only two teams left. "Oh man I could have practiced a little more but what can I do?" _try your best my koi. _Kagome swore that she heard Inuyasha by her side.

It was now her turn she was told there were two sections to this final round. The first would be targets that were on a motorized pulley and she had to get the best of 5, the last was called surprise targets these targets were activated by springs and would pop up form any location near or far on the arena. She would be judged on execution, style and preparedness. Also the targets will be shooting foam arrows and you must dodge them to show evasiveness. "Ms. Higurashi I hope you're ready for this, we all pray that you bring the school this title, ok?" Kagome nodded her head and went to start the first half of the final round. _Okay I can do this; I've been doing this for a few years now I should be an expert. _Once again she bowed to signal her start, she waited to see if she could pinpoint where the target would come but she couldn't get a feeling on it. Then suddenly they popped up from nowhere, she fired arrow after arrow getting an amazing four out of five.

After waiting to for the final round to set up she once again bowed to her audience and judges. She knew this one would count greatly for her final score seeing that she'd have to dodge the on coming arrows from the targets. The first one popped up about 300 feet away the arrow came to her fast she shifted to the left changed her aim angle and let go of the arrow, and she hit one of the two target areas (one is on the head and the other is the stomach) the head. Immediately the next target pops up, she ran towards it and fires her arrow in close range, the crowd screams in excitement and surprise of this girl's skill. All of the following targets are eliminated in excellent fashion. About ten minutes pass for the judges to make a decision and the announcer comes up to the center of the field to reveal the decision, "The decision of the Tokyo prefecture archery committee has come to this…" he paused for effect, "…it's a tie!" the tie is between Kagome Higurashi and Chidori Ehime.

Kagome Higurashi hails from Chuyo Yamanate High School in the Azuba ward of Tokyo and Chidori Ehime is from Amano Fugushima High School; both archers came in first place in their schools field day competition. They will now face a sudden death match it will be a mix of the last round which consisted of moving targets and live fire surprise targets each contestant the number will be increased and the targets will be random, they each have a minute to clear 20 targets. Before we begin we will take a ten minute recess."

Kagome went to go see her family. "Mom can you believe it Kagome, my clumsy sister in a tie breaker sudden death match in an archery contest can you believe it. Oh, here she comes. Kagome! You were great; I wish Inuyasha was here to see it." (POV) _so he isn't here maybe it was just me. I must really miss him._ "Mom where did you get these ceremonial robes, this doesn't look like what I wore before." Saito chuckled, "I know it was your fathers I made alterations to it so it could fit you but I hoped you'd like it." Kagome smiled, "Oh mom I love it! It feels great! I'm honored to wear it; I hope I do him proud." They called all audience members and remaining contestants to the seating and arena areas. The announcer was back in center, "Welcome back we will now begin the sudden death match, since Kagome Higurashi went in the last round she will go after the other contestant. Please cheer on Chidori Ehime!" Kagome sized up her challenger and made some assessments, "She looks good. Her form is practically flawless and I've just only gotten the hang of it a few years ago, I don't have a chance of winning." _My koi, I'm here with you._ "Inuyasha…I'm going crazy without you." The girl was doing pretty well until the final target which she missed and also she lost a point because at one time she dropped her bow for trying to dodge an arrow. "Next is Kagome Higurashi!" she went up to her starting area and waited for the targets to appear. The first one zipped across the line extremely fast she hit it on the mark. She hit target after target and dodged all arrows shot at her, when she got to the final target she realized that there were no more arrows in the quiver she walked away feeling defeated that was until she heard the last surprise target pop up, she closed her eyes and listened carefully for the release of the arrow never once turning toward the arrow. The snap of the trigger to release the arrow caught her attention, still she never turned around.

When she felt it near she turned grabbed it and her energy surged and formed an invisible arrow point she let go and fired blasting the target into pieces. The announcer ran from his post, "Oh my gods! Kagome Higurashi completely destroyed the target! We thought she ran out of arrows but in an upset she turns her luck around by using the arrow from the live fire target to retain her lead! If the judges don't vote in her favor than there is no justice!" _I did it Inuyasha! I'll be with you soon._ The schools took their place in winning order and then the individual winners went up. Kagome's school won 3rd place overall and now were the individual results, "…and second place is Chidori Ehime, and for the winner of the Tokyo prefecture archery competition is…who else but Kagome Higurashi!" cheers were loud and could be heard several blocks away. Flashing from cameras, blurred her vision, all her friends including Hojo ran to congratulate her. "Kagome this is your second contest, you are cool! Isn't she Eri?" asked Yumi. "Of course she is." Hojo hugged her tightly, "Kagome I'm so proud you!" Kagome never forgot what happened between Hojo and her and it felt very uncomfortable to be around him still. "Thanks everybody but at the moment I have to go home and do a few things I wont be at school either I have been through a lot in the past few days so I wont be able to go to the school ceremony so I want Aiyumi to go to the ceremony in my honor since she'd on the team." Everyone nodded in agreement and Kagome left with her family. "Hey mom before we go home can we pay a visit to the cemetery, I need to thank someone."

"Ok Kagome, I understand." They drove up to the cemetery and Kagome went up by herself. She poured sake ceremoniously onto the grave, she clapped her hands twice loudly to get the gods attention, "Hi father, I cant say how sorry I am for not visiting you for the past two years, but I hope what I'm about to tell you will make you proud of me. Today I won the prefecture archery competition. Mom told me yesterday that you used to do it when I was a kid; I honestly wish I could say I was doing it for you but I'm in love and I did it for someone in the past give or take 500 years. I hope I've made you proud of me, I sure hope he is. Well, goodbye daddy I miss you, keep watching over us." She kissed her finger tips touched the grave and walked back to the car.

After a celebratory dinner Kagome purchased more supplies and food for everybody and hoped that she'd get to her friends in a couple of days. She hopped into the bone eaters well and almost forgot that it was almost nightfall she figured that she'd go to Kaede's hut and start her trek tomorrow. She arrived at the hut just before the sun rose in the sky, "Hello Kaede? Are you home?"

"Aye child. But why are ye here I thought ye would be in the south with Inuyasha?"

"I had a contest in my era in archery, and guess what…I won!" she squeaked with delight. Kaede hugged her, "I am very proud of you Kagome. You have excelled with time I am not surprised, you are the descendant of a powerful priestess." Kagome got up angrily her temper changed drastically, "I am not your sister Kaede! I am me! I have improved it has nothing to do with Kikyo!" she sat back down and tried to calm herself. "Kagome it has nothing to do with my sister she walks the earth attempting to hold on to a life that doesn't exist any more. You and my sister are descendants of the great priestess Midoriko, it just so happens that you embody her power a lot more in your soul than my sister. She is you Kagome I can tell you are changing child. You will be the one to purify and unify the shikon no tama." Kagome's eyes grew large, "You mean _the_ Midoriko; the creator of the shikon jewel? There is no way I'm a descendant I'm just a high school student!"

Kagome's head began to hurt, "I…I need to lie down, ok? My head hurts, I need to sleep." she found a place to sleep and tried to make sense of what she heard. She awoke to the smell of rice porridge. "Kagome it's just before dawn I think it best if ye eat now and start walking south so you get to Inuyasha in the next 3 days. I have something for you also…" Kaede handed Kagome a brand new set of bow and arrows sharpened brand new and hand crafted to perfection. "Kaede…this is…" Kaede interrupted her, "Child eat you have to be on your way soon. And you're welcome." Kagome ate quickly, hugged Kaede and left. "I have to hurry. I hope Inuyasha won't be upset if I get there in a couple of days, late." _I'm coming you guys; I'll be there soon Inuyasha._ She walked for 5 hours straight and covered some pretty good mileage. "I don't know how Inuyasha can walk for so long. I'm tired." She whined she looked up and seen smoke, "Oh it's a village." She walked into the village hoping she could find lodgings for the night and maybe some food to eat. She walked up to an elderly shop owner, "Excuse me ma'm what village is this?" the tiny woman placed her hand to her ear, "What? What did you say? What pillage is this? This is a safe town." Kagome shook her head, "No, no miss that's not what I said. I _asked_ what village is this."

"Oh, this is Nagoya." Kagome gasped, "Aw I'm in the southeast. Inuyasha's going to kill me!" Someone was right behind her, "Kagome you're back!" she turned around, "Inu…Koga! What are you doing here?" Koga grabbed Kagome's hand, "I went to get some food for me and my guys and I smelled you!" Kagome thought that it was pretty convenient to have run into Koga because since he had the sacred jewel shards in his legs he could get her to Inuyasha in no time. "Koga I need you to take me to Okayama." "Sure my love I'll take you anywhere you want to go!" He picked her up in his arms and ran in a whirlwind of dust trailing.

**Currently with Inuyasha**

He is sitting up in a tree waiting to catch a scent of Kagome in the air hopping she was near. _I knew I should have either went with her or waited with the old lady until she came back. I hope she's not in any trouble._ Footsteps below caught his attention; it was the old lady he'd seen in the forest about a month ago. "What are you doin' all the way down here hag?" he said while leaping off the high branch. "You do remember me?" Inuyasha leaned against the tree, "How could I forget you put these strange words in my head I haven't been able to think straight for weeks! What did you do to me any way hag?" the old woman cleared her throat, "My name is Ushihara you flea bitten boy! I know the **true** battle for the fate of the world is near and you need to depend on you friends, family and even enemies to get through this battle, for this will not be an easy task. For the one you truly love's life will hang in the balance. You can no longer depend on your own fang you must go back to thy place of origin to discover true power and hope with the aforementioned associates before it's too late. These are the words of Ushihara…obey them and ye shall have happiness for a lifetime." She walked a way and disappeared, Inuyasha just stood there confused and fascinated by this old lady's words he still had no idea what she meant, but secretly hoped the words would remain with him when the time came.


	10. I'm Back Why is he with you!

Chapter 10

**I'm back/ Why is he with you?**

Kagome just arrived into the main village in Okayama, "How far do we have left to go Kagome?" "We only have to go about a mile south of this village ok Koga. I know where to go from there." Koga kept running south at full speed. A few minutes later Kagome smelled ramen she knew that Inuyasha was very close by, "Koga you can let me down now I can get the rest of the way by myself, no way I couldn't let you get hurt and besides I smell something good if any body left their food we can eat it just you and me. Let's go!" Koga kept running until he got to where the smell of ramen was coming from and there they were two cups of steaming ramen. Koga sniffed the air, "Oh man does this smell good let's dig in Kagome!" Kagome put her hand on Koga's shoulder, "No Koga I don't think this was meant for you to eat. Just go back to your friends and I'll keep going!" she tried to spare him a tongue lashing from Inuyasha about Koga eating his beloved ramen but Koga didn't listen, he gulped down both cups within seconds nearly beating Inuyasha's slurping time record. _OH NO! THIS IS THE DAY KOGA'S GONNA DIE!_ "Koga you ate and you're full so you have to go!" Koga patted his belly and belched loudly which was enough to make Kagome's stomach turn; even Inuyasha had enough manners not to burp in a lady's presence. "Ew!" Inuyasha came from the nearby river filling up one of the water bottles Kagome gave to them to fill up when eating or ready walk for a long time, he was ready to eat up all his ramen, "Kagome?" she turned to him smiling half heartedly, "Inuyasha! I'm back! I told you I'd be here on time."

He looked on the rock where he'd sat his ramen to cool and seen them empty and turned on its side, "Did you _eat_ my ramen Kagome?" Koga got off the floor, "Oh that was yours! Seeing as you left it sitting there I took the liberty to eat it dog breath and thanks it was good, I never knew you could be so nice!" Inuyasha had flames spark in his eyes, "**_Kagome you let him eat my RAMEN! How could you? It would be ok if you ate it but this mangy wolf don't got no reason to touch my stuff!_** But why is he with you anyway?" Kagome scratched her head and explained very quickly, "You see Inuyasha I got here yesterday and I slept at Kaede's house because it was too late and too dark to walk alone. So I got up at dawn to walk to meet you guys and I walked all the way to Nagoya which was in the southeast nowhere near where you were so I bumped into Koga on my way out of the village and he gave me some company on the walk, er run here. When we got here Koga saw your cups of ramen and ate them even though I told him not to and then you come out of nowhere and here we are, ha ha!" Inuyasha walked over to Koga, "Do you have any idea what I'm going to do to you, you flea bitten, scraggly, mangy fu…" Koga stood up and was right in Inuyasha's face, "You got somethin' to say to me half breed! So what if I ate your food and whatta ya askin' Kagome why is she with me! She was with me because she was trying to get to y… forget it I don't care she was with me because she wanted to be me and now she's here so that's it!" he ran off with a cloud of dirt right behind them.

"Inuyasha I missed you." Inuyasha turned to Kagome, "What did you say?" Kagome giggled, "I _said_ I missed you…my koi." He smiled "Koi where'd you hear that?" she hugged him and kissed his lips in a heated passion. "Kagome! I can't believe you used Koga to get here. Did you miss us that much?"

"No Inuyasha I missed you." They were about to kiss again until they heard one of their traveling companions, "Kagome, Kagome you're back! How did your compilation go?"

"It's called a competition Shippo I did pretty well…actually I WON!" Shippo ran to her "Congratulations Kagome! I knew you'd do well." "Lady Kagome you have excelled in archery so much so that you may not need us any more, right Sango my dear." "Oh don't be silly Miroku we'll help them as long as they need." Inuyasha quickly chimed in, "Well don't get cocky you bastards I still have my Tetsuaiga to help you when you're in a tight spot!" they all looked at each other and laughed, "As long as there are enemies to fight we'll be together, right guys?" they all smiled, "Right!" they said as a team. "Let's get going now; we want to get to Naraku soon!" the walked further south towards a new city.

The walked all night feeling pretty energetic since Kagome came back they covered more land than they normally do, that was until they stopped at this village where they were having a festival. "Oh Inuyasha a festival can we go please!" "Awe Kagome why do we have to stop, we've been walking all this time and haven't stopped once so what's a little festival gonna kill you if you don't go look at what's goin' on!" he looked back and everyone was gone. "I told you no!" He trudged along knowing when they wanted to have fun know one would listen. Kagome walked around with stars in her eyes, "Wow! This festival is cool, isn't it Shippo! Look there's a drum contest, fishing contest, sushi eating contests, oh man it doesn't look this fun at home. Let's get some sweets Shippo!" Shippo ran ahead of Kagome to pick out his candy first, 'Oh Kagome I want this one! Pleeease can we get this one!" Kagome smiled warmly, "Sure you can, and do you want something Inuyasha?" "Feh! I don't want none of this crap I just want to find Naraku!" she ignored him and purchased her items. Sango and Miroku looked through the festival hand in hand seemingly relaxed and calm until Miroku found an empty hut, "Sango come with me." She smiled devilishly knowing what he meant but she felt like toying with him, "Go with you where? I know you don't mean…in there?" he grabbed her hand and pulled her into the hut. It appeared to be an empty warehouse; he placed his hands on her waist and pulled her towards his waist so she can feel his arousal. She was now turned on as she got aggressive and undressed him, and of course Miroku didn't mind. She massaged him teasing him before she would allow him entrance but he begged and pleaded for release, "Sango…I can't wait any longer…I need you." She was pleased that she had this sort of sexual power over him she figured a few more minutes of this and he'll practically be crying to make love to her. Miroku was tired of this cat and mouse game he picked Sango up and leaned her against a wall and thrusted himself into her. Sango loved it when he could be so aggressive and demanding it drove both of them insane. They went s at each other like rabbits, but just before they reached their sexual peaks the doors to the hut opened. "What in the seven hells? A monk? A woman? This is a storehouse where we keep our festival floats, what business do you two have defiling this place." They both were aghast; Sango muttered under her breath, "_I thought you said this place was empty! We just got caught by a bunch of villagers who've come to get the float we're having sex on! How could you be so stupid Miroku!" _all while she was giving him a tongue lashing they got dressed and Miroku offered them an explanation, "So see sirs I was offering this young lady a consent she is soon to be my wife and I would like her to produce and heir for me, but take note that we were not defiling you treasured float…" the crowd remained silent waiting for a really good explanation, "You see since I am a monk I can bestow blessings and since she will carry my child we're giving your float a cleansing and blessings so your village will have good luck for years to come." He said with a nervous laughter. The village head turned to his subjects, and looked at Miroku and Sango, "Well if you were blessing our float then I don't see any problem with that, but right now we have a ceremony to finish." Everyone including the very sexually active couple left the hut. I happened that Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo we passing by the crowd when Inuyasha got a whiff of the sex in the air and seen them exiting the hut. "You guys have no couth! You're gross at least Ka…" he almost forgot no one knew, "Come on if your finished we need to go!" they walked out of the village and stopped at an inn where they were allowed sleep for the night. They all had separate rooms to themselves Kilala and Shippo slept with Kagome while Inuyasha slept in a room by himself and the couple well was going at it again. Kagome had the room closest to Miroku and Sango, "Oh gosh those two are still going at it. I don't know how Shippo and Kilala can sleep through this mess." Kagome got up and went to sit outside the hut; Inuyasha heard her leave the room and got up to accompany her. "I take it you couldn't sleep huh?" Kagome scoffed, "Did you think it was possible with those two? I needed to think anyway but they interrupted the thought process." They laughed, there was something on her mind but she wasn't sure if she should bring it up. "Kagome I want to talk to you about the other day when…you know…that whole thing with Kikyo. I know I called you **koi** but I just want you to be aware of what it means." Kagome never took her eyes off of him wondering what he'd say. "When I said koi I called you my mate…I still mean it I just want to be sure that's how you feel because we haven't been alone. Ever since that day we made love with each other that's all I can think about, that's all I can feel against my skin, and that's all I want; do you love me Kagome?" for the first time since they met she was about to tell him something that was not true to her heart, "Inuyasha…I… don't…love you. I can't I'm only here to help you, all that I said and did was just to keep you alive, as soon as we destroy Naraku I'll go back to my time and destroy the bone eaters well also." She kept her head down hiding her tears and remorse not ready to tell him the true cause of her denial.


	11. Broken Hearts and Minds

Chapter 11

**Broken Hearts and Minds**

The sun rose to reveal a beautiful day, rivers flowing, lush green grass and birds singing songs that make people think but the air was ominous and quite around the 5 traveling companions mostly the two who started out this journey in the beginning. They never said a word to each other since they parted ways the night before.

**Last Night…**

"What the hell are you talking about Kagome! For the past two weeks you've been telling me you love me! You kissed me, made love to me, and protected my life and killed my first love and I didn't care because I thought you loved me and now you tell me that you don't so the hell with you." He muttered under his breath. _Stupid girl hurting…ack! I can't stand her and her confusion. Telling me she loved me and too it back,_ I hate you Kagome!" Kagome flinched when she heard that and she began to cry uncontrollably knowing she did the wrong thing but had her reason but she just couldn't tell him, not now not yet.

**Currently…**

"Miroku did you hear anything last night between Inuyasha and Kagome they're more angry and sad looking than usual when they argue." "Nope I didn't hear anything, did you?" she shook her head. They all just walked in silence except the kitsune who didn't like it when his friends had silent moments which meant something was really wrong. "So guys what do you kinda town do you thin we're gonna walk into next?" it was like no one heard him their minds were in different areas but on the same topic; so many questions of why and how and was it avoidable. But still it was quiet and depressing.

(Kagome's POV) _He'll never talk to me again! A part of me wishes I could take it back but I can't. I won't tell him he'll never believe me!_ Inuyasha never once turned to Kagome and didn't want to he was upset beyond belief. He put is heart out on the line for her to just squash in the palm of her hand.

At dust they were still walking and Kagome grabbed her side in pain, "Ow! Oh my gosh." She fell to the floor on her knees doubling over in pain. Everyone rushed to her except Inuyasha who only turned to her. "Lady Kagome what happened, what's wrong?" she still gripped her side, "Ow I don't know. I just started feeling this horrible pain." She grunted and moaned, Sango turned to Inuyasha "Aren't you going to help her?" Inuyasha scoffed and turned around, "Why should I help her?" Kagome screamed aloud, Sango no longer cared about their fight she was just going to help her best friend. "Listen Inuyasha I don't about what you and Kagome are going through right now she's starting to bleed here do you need to help her!" he swallowed his pride and went to her side and got a look at what was hurting her and he started to forget about anything she said he still loved her but a the moment he was still hurt and upset even though he himself bounced back and forth on who he wanted. "Kagome I'm here, move your hand let me see it." She did as she was told. He smelled the wound, "It's the blood of a half demon! Kagome are you…" he passed out, "Inuyasha!" she concentrated her energy in the palm of her hand and touched the wound and it closed up and she too passed out. Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kilala looked at each other and Shippo was the only one to speak up. "Well what happened to them?" the couple shrugged their shoulders and started to set up camp for the night.

Sorry for this short chaper. I hope I left you with a good cliff hanger. Review please!


	12. Becoming A Man

Chapter 12

Becoming a man

**Next day…**

Kagome was still asleep but she stirred around…

(Kagome's dream)

_Until the damage has been completed the one you love's wound will not be complete until you full have taken the pain unto your self. It will be in the same form of the lover and in one nights passing will the ceremony be complete. Your love will also have some partaking in the ceremony where the would once was will be in you and the blood will be theirs and spill from you thus completing the ritual. _

She woke up with Inuyasha's piercing hazel eyes looking into her light chocolate brown ones. "Kagome do you know what happened? Why did you smell of half demon blood." She sat up to be eye to eye with him, "I have this power to heal loved ones…" his heart lightened when he heard the word "love" (he still had hope that she loved him), Kagome continued, "if they're in danger I can save them. With you since I love... loved you I had to go through a personal ceremony to lose my virginity to you in order to save your life. I was told for you to live I had to take your pain into myself and then would it fully be complete once I shared your pain too. So that's what happened yesterday." He kept his head down, "Well I cant blame you for changing your mind since I've done it so many times before, all I can do is hope that you change your again. Until then can I stay by your side?" a bitter chill swept up Kagome's back, remembering she'd said those same words to him years ago when she'd thought she came to terms with Kikyo and Inuyasha's relationship. "O, of course you can Inuyasha; I wouldn't want it any other way." She forced herself to smile even though it was killing her to lie to him. Everyone else began to get up and Shippo had a piercing scream escape his throat, "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh, oh my Inuyasha!" they both got up and ran to his side "What's wrong Shippo, are you hurt?" tears swelled in the tiny kits eyes, "Kagome I don't want you here!" Kagome was shocked, Inuyasha spoke up for the boy, "Kagome I'm sure its not you, maybe he needs to talk to me so give us a minute ok?" she did as she was told and decided to make breakfast with Sango.

"What is the matter Shippo?" Shippo swallowed the lump in his throat, "I have…I have…I…" Inuyasha was getting rather annoyed that he wasn't getting to the point. "What the **hell** is it?" "I have a stain on my pants!" Inuyasha sighed and then scratched his head, "Ok I know what it is. Listen Shippo how old are you?" he sniffled "I'm 18 (this is in demon years and imagine Shippo around the size of a 13 year old), why? What does that mean?" Inuyasha got this talk from his mother around the same age but he wasn't sure he could do this with Shippo he was like a little brother. "Um…Miroku! Get off'a Sango for a minute and help me over here!" Miroku sucked his teeth and went over to Inuyasha, "What?" "You're experienced in this so explain this to him will ya!" Shippo explained the situation and Miroku tried to calm the scared kit. "Shippo you're at a time when boys mature and things happen. Did you dream about anyone? Any _girl_ in particular?" he never said anything he couldn't admit that he was seeing Kanten (remember the last remaining person from the thunder demon tribe the girl who challenged Shippo to a duel and he gave her his crayons- I'm not sure if that's her name.) on days when everyone went their separate ways he snuck off to see her, they first started off as playmates and then as the years when by they started to like each other. Shippo trained with her and was slowly but surely becoming a warrior he just didn't have the confidence to show it yet. "Well…no isn't there another reason for these dreams?" "Well Shippo its just your body's way of saying you're becoming a man!" Shippo's eyes started to shine, "Really? But will it ever stop?" Miroku laughed "Yes, they will but for right now there is nothing you can do about it just wash up when it happens and we wont tell the girls, ok"

Shippo nodded his head and picked up his sleeping bag put it across his waist and walked to the nearby river to wash his clothes and sleeping bag. He washed himself and his belongings. "Inuyasha what was wrong with Shippo?" Inuyasha shook his head, "Sorry I can't tell it's an agreement we made with the kid so I'm not gonna tell you." Kagome sighed, "I hope he's alright." They everyone except sat down to breakfast all of them were quiet except Kagome who was beginning to worry about Shippo's whereabouts, "You guys I'll be right back." She said while getting up, Inuyasha grabbed her skirt pleat an said "Sit, sit, sit." The group laughed, "He's takin' care'a some business for me so just wait." She huffed and puffed while waiting for her little friend, she'd become so attached to him since they first met she remembered what he said when they we're near the gates of Naraku's castle it was something she'd never forget,

**Flashback…**

"_Kagome I'm scared." She smiled at him reassuringly, "Don't worry little guy were gonna take care of Naraku and the world will be safe again. I promise I wont let anything happen to you." They both nodded their heads at each other. "Thank you mamma. I promise not to let anything happen to you either."_

**End Flashback**

Kagome sighed hoping that he was okay. Inuyasha sensed her uneasiness, "Kagome stop worrin' the kid will be alright! He can take care'a himself look if you're so worried I'll go check on him." He got up and went to the river where Shippo was cleaning up. "Hey ki…" he stopped when he seen a little cloud hovering above Shippo's head. He whispered, "What's that?" the little cloud began to speak, "Hey Shippo!" Shippo turned around, "Ryuho, what are you doing here?" (I forgot the name). "Kanten wants to see you she said she misses you and you haven't come to see her in months." Shippo sighed and thought about his recent ordeal concerning Kanten. "I want to see her but I cant were on a really important hunt for the shikon shards. Listen if there is a way she can meet me here or in the next town in a couple of days, do you think she'll be able to get here?" the tiny dragon nodded, "Is there anything else you need to tell me?" Shippo sucked in his breath, "Yeah, tell her…I love her." The dragon gasped, "O…okay. I will. Bye Shippo!" the servant said while flying away.

Inuyasha heard all this while standing behind the tree. Shippo turned around, "I know your there Inuyasha!" Inuyasha jumped and moved from is hiding spot, "Well…uh who was that?" Shippo blushed and it was then Inuyasha knew he was in love and started becoming a man, "Do you remember when I got the challenge letter from the remaining survivor of the thunder demon tribe?" the hanyo nodded, "Well she and I have been friends since then and over the past five years we've…fallen in love." Inuyasha just stared at the boy and patted his head, "Let's get back to camp Kagome's worried to death…and I wont tell her." They walked back together silently, actually no words were need to be said it was just an understanding they've come to without words.

Kagome was still looking around for any signs of the kit, until she seen Inuyasha and Shippo coming towards her, "Shippo you're back!" she extended her arms for him as she'd always done and he'd come running to them and hug her, but this time he didn't run he'd walked and gave her a mediocre hug (you know the kind of hug you give your parents when your friends are watching.) and needless to say Kagome was a little hurt by it and Inuyasha knew that Shippo wasn't trying to hurt Kagome, and that all Kagome was trying to show her affection it was inevitable, Shippo was beginning to get older and Kagome had to let go of her maternal attachment to Shippo and neither were sure how to do it. "Kagome come with me." He said while extending his hand to her, "Okay." She grabbed his hand and a vision came to her, it was the nightmare she had that caused her to withdraw her proclamation of love to Inuyasha. "You know what I think I'll stay here ok." Inuyasha's face didn't hide the disappointment. He walked away in a huff, "Fine!"

After packing up the party continued walking due south. They were about and another half days walk from the next town and were approached by a small cloud and a young buxom girl about Shippo's age. "Shippo, Shippo its me, Kanten! I got your message! I'm here." Shippo froze in his tracks, "K, Kanten! Hi how are you!"  
Kanten ran up to him and stopped when she seen the group, she hadn't seen them in years, "Hello everybody, you do remember me?" Kagome blinked her eyes and walked over to the girl, "Oh your that girl that challenged Shippo, aren't you?" the girl nodded her head, "Yes I am and your Kagome right?" Kagome nodded also, "Yep. Are you here to challenge Shippo again?" the girl giggled, "Nope I'm here to see him…" she walked over and kissed him on the lips, "I've missed you Shippo, and I got your other message too…and I love you too."

Kagome's bottom lip hit the floor, "Shippo you've been seeing her? How could you not tell me!" Kanten was surprised too, "Shippo you mean to tell me you didn't tell her about me! You've always told me about her and the half breed! You could tell her were a couple!" Shippo just held his head to the floor and Kanten went over and hit him on the head and he received his first version of sit command as he tried to get up off the floor, Inuyasha kneeled next to him and whispered, "If you know what's good for you don't get off the floor until she's calm because if you get up now you'll end right back where you are." Kagome heard him, "Oh yeah well you can join him! SIT, SIT, and SIT!" both women walked off fuming and unknowingly headed in the same direction. They both arrived at a pond sitting close to each other, "So you've been seeing Shippo? For how long?" the girl gulped, she often heard of Kagome's fits of rage from Shippo when she was angry about Inuyasha so she just decided to be honest. "We became friends after we were supposed to fight and then we hung out on occasion and then we just started to like each other, just like…you and Inuyasha-san. I really do care for him Kagome I won't hurt him no matter what happens, I will always love him."

Kagome started to cry because that's the way she felt about Inuyasha and someone so young could so easily know from love and be so sure, it was painful but she felt she had to do what was necessary to protect him. "Well I can't say I'm completely comfortable with this but I know he cares for you to Kanten so I really can't do anything about it, but just take care of him ok." Kanten nodded and smiled a little weakly, the girls shared some stories and advice about Shippo and had a great laugh and became a little close and decided to become confidants about relationships when the need arose. About an hour or so they both walked back to the camp site laughing. Shippo was understandably nervous wandering if Kagome would hate him for keeping such a secret and Kanten for not telling his family (yes he refers to them as his family, wouldn't you? As crazy as they are.) Kanten walked over to him first and all Shippo could do was rattle and shake. "Shippo…I don't really understand how you couldn't have told them about me but…I can forgive you only if you promise not to do it again ok?" Shippo finally stopped shaking and sighed "Yes I understand." He got up and took her hand and they went for a walk.

Inuyasha slightly envied the young couple hoping Kagome would come to her senses and change her mind but he was never one to force anything on her unless it was necessary, "Wait a minute…that's it! There is something that she knows that's keeping her from wanting to be with me! Kagome!" she turned to him sharply in surprise from his shouting, "What!" he jumped in her face, "We gotta talk now!" he grabbed her and ran to the lake (I know you guys are like what the hell is up with everyone going to thin lake but…don't worry!) "I know why you don't want to be with me! It's because you're worried about something and you're just using it as an excuse to keep me away!"

Kagome was shocked he was dead on but she couldn't tell him yet. "Don't be stupid Inuyasha I've always been honest with you about my feelings why would I lie now!" she did have a point but he wasn't quite ready to believe her yet, "Kagome that's what I did when we began fighting Naraku when I wanted to keep you safe I told you to go home and leave I sealed up the well and closed myself to you but you never gave up and I'm got gonna either!" she was determined to keep him from getting close to her for fear her nightmare will become a reality. "I don't want to be with you!"

"Why!"

"Because I'm in love with Koga!" Inuyasha's heat skipped a beat, "Yea that's right you heard me I'm in love with Koga! I knew it when I came back from the future and he came to help me! I didn't realize it before but I love him I was just to clouded by my feelings for you to notice!" Inuyasha just stared at her coldly and started to talk with venom in his voice "I know you don't love him Kagome! You're lying! I'll just pretend I didn't hear what you said and just go. Because there is such a thing a rude but what you just said was cruel and uncalled for." He jumped off for the forest and Kagome just sat on a nearby rock and cried. "I want to tell you the truth but I can't I'll hurt too much.

**With Inuyasha**

_Stupid girl thinkin' she can lie to me like that! I'd kill Koga dead if he touches her!_ He found a nice tree to think in.

**With Kagome**

She was still crying the wind began to blow wiping tears from her face for her, but the wind started to pick up heavily, the water on the lake started to hit the shore and as the seconds went by the wind picked up to near gale force speeds and a 5 foot wave crashed into Kagome sending her small frame flying. Out from the clouds came Kagura, "Naraku doesn't appreciate how powerful you've gotten and I got orders to kill you or be killed and I won't die until I get my freedom!"

**Thanks guys keep the reviews comin' its boosting my morale. I was going to stop writing this fic but you've inspired me! Review!**


	13. Enter the Wind Sorceress

Chapter 13

**Enter the Wind Sorceress**

**Last chapter**:

Out from the clouds came Kagura, "Naraku doesn't appreciate how powerful you've gotten and I got orders to kill you or be killed and I won't die until I get my freedom!"

She swung her fan causing the wind to send more water pounding into Kagome's body so much so that she found it hard to breathe. She wanted to call for help but couldn't as water began to fill her lungs, thankfully Sango was on her way to check on Kagome when she seen the demon hovering in the air, she swung her Hirakoutsu missing purposely to distract her while Kilala moved Kagome away, "Kagome! Are you ok?" there were no word from Kagome, "Kilala tell the others to come this way Kagome is in danger!"

Kilala did as she was instructed; she found Shippo, Kanten, and Miroku and was on route to Inuyasha. When she spotted him she roared loudly to get him attention, "What is it Kilala?" she roared again, "What is it…its Kagome? Show me where to go!" They both took off running at full speed to the battle ground. "Where is Naraku, Kagura!" Kagura laughed do you honestly thin I'll risk my life to help you! You've got to be joking. Dance of Blades!" she said with a grunt of effort. "Shippo are you ready!" he nodded. Kanten and Shippo ran at full speed to Kagura and Shippo blew up into a balloon and Kanten jumped on him and used the Ragekidan (thunder bullet) it stuck her hand where she held the fan temporary injuring her. Inuyasha came swinging Tetsuaiga at full power and she barely dodged the wind scar. She swung the fan hard again and everyone blocked the dust kicked up by the wind, "At least I got a consolation prize Inuyasha!" she said while cackling.

Inuyasha ran to the group, "Where's Kagome?" he looked up to Kagura's now diminishing form, "Oh no! She's got Kagome! Kagome! No come back! Kaugra I promise you I'm going to kill you!" he sniffed the air and tracked Kagome's scent and started running, he jumped up through the trees and at the same time everyone was on their way to assist, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kanten were riding Kilala's back. "Kagura moved so fast I didn't even see her move! Did you see her Miroku?"

"No that was probably a distraction; you know when she kicked up the dust cloud." They all nodded in agreement. Shippo went right back to being a worried kid. "Do you think Mama Kagome will be alright?" Kanten nodded, "Sure! She's got spunk she'll be ok!" Shippo managed a small smile.

_She's gotta be okay. I'm coming Kagome, I wont let anything happen to you not this time not ever!_

**Flashback…**

_Inuyasha…I tried…I tried to protect them with my fox magic. I but the poison is still in there bodies. I held off the heat and smoke of the fired but they're all, sniff, sniff gone!_

_Kagome I didn't do what was supposed to…protect you. I let the band of seven hurt you and now you're…_

**End flashback…**

Kagome was just opening her eyes, she looked around and she noticed that she was moving, for a second she thought she was riding Kilala and then sneezed. "Bless you. And not in a good way." She gasped she noticed the voice and turned her head slowly, "Kagura! Why am I here? What do you want from me?" Kagura growled, "_I _don't want anything from you. It's Naraku who wants you! Personally I don't know what he wants but I want to be free." Kagome heard the plea and sadness in her voice. "Why do you want to be free?" Kagura sucked her teeth, "Does someone control you soul? Well mines in run, operated and owned by Naraku. He can kill me in a split second if he wants, and don't have a free will of my own, I'm always told what to do I can't just do what I want." Kagome sort of felt sorry but wanted to be free herself she wasn't sure if she could survive being in Narku's presence without Inuyasha. "Kagura I feel for you. But can't you just kill him on your own."

"Kagome! Where are you!" Kagome heard him from her height "Inuyasha I'm here!" he looked up "Kagome jump, jump you've done it before all you have to do is tell me the truth and trust me. Are you really in love with Koga?" Kagome was tearing up, "No! No I'm not." He continued his questions as Kagura got annoyed of this mushy crap, "Do you love me?" she kept silent, Kagura took out her fan, Fuujin no MAI! (Dance of the wind blades) Inuyasha dodged the blades, "Answer me Kagome! DO YOU STILL LOVE ME!" Kagome didn't give her answer but she did jump, "That idiot!" he leaped in the air and caught her. "So does this mean yes?" Kagome never answered.

The group all caught up with them, "Lady Kagome are you alright?" she nodded her head, "I'm fine, listen guys can you leave me and Inuyasha alone right now. He and I really need to talk." They sat on the floor in the same spot they landed in, "What is it Kagome?" she sucked in a breath of air like it was her last, "Inuyasha…its true I do care for you and love you very much but I cannot be with you…not at least until Naraku is killed and everything is worked out, ok?" He smiled and nodded, "Ok as long as I know the truth I don't care I will have you." She also had to tell him she had to go back home for prom committee and plus she needed a break. "I have something to ask you. Can I go home I have a meeting with my friends at school for this dance coming up soon." "Go. I don't mind but I'm coming with you." She was shocked he'd never willingly come to her era unless it was to retrieve her or apologize or something. "A…are you sure?" he smiled a genuine smile, "Yes I'm sure my koi." She smiled and prayed silently that her nightmare didn't come true. They hitched a ride on Kilala and headed for the bone eaters well.

**Present Day**

"Mom, Kagome and Inuyasha are back!" Souta ran to Inuyasha's side, "Inuyasha did you read the book yet?" Inuyasha was embarrassed, "No kid not yet but I have it next to me so don't worry." Souta smiled and nodded, Saito came and hugged her daughter, "are you guys hungry and Kagome, Yuka called she needs you to help with the decoration planning today and that's in…2 an a half hours from now." Kagome ran into the house to shower and change clothes, Inuyasha played with Buyo while Souta talked to him about his recent schooling activities. Kagome came down stairs looking nothing short of amazing she wore a green baby tee that hugged her voluptuous breasts and short shorts that hugged her tight and shapely behind and track boots to match.

"K, Kagome you're not going out in that are you?" Kagome looked slightly confused, "Uh yeah, why?" he got up and walked toward the stair, "Well lemme change, I don't want you to go by yourself, so that's all" ran into the shower with lightning speed and changed into a red tank top with black pants (normal pants not punk style sorry I know that's everyone's preferred mo but I tend to stray from trends) and his beloved sandals. The recent fights had caused a substantial increase in his muscles in his arms and he looked really buff. Kagome thought he looked great she was hoping that he wouldn't attract any girls.

They took the bus to the school and what they'd be doing since it was a Sunday and there were normally no classes' only club meetings if needed or mandatory. On the two block walk to the school after getting off the bus Inuyasha smelled a noodle shop nearby and begged Kagome to let him go there after she finished her club duties she happily obliged and was actually looking forward to eating hand-made noodles instead of the instant ones, but of course to Inuyasha it didn't matter as long as it was ramen. They arrived in the class room and Kagome formally introduced Inuyasha to the prom committee and started to get to work on party themes and decorations. After an hour of agreeing and disagreeing they took a short break, "Kagome did you hear about the new transfer student?"

Kagome wanted to catch up on all the recent gossip, "Really who?" Yuka leaned in closer to her ear, "She's supposed to be super cute, athletic, and a little cold and shady, they say she's bitter because she lost he long time boyfriend." Kagome fed into the hearsay, "Oh wow you've gotta show me who she is tomorrow!" they were called back to continue the meeting and Inuaysha just stood near the window looking into the court yard and he seen a figure that was just as beautiful as Kagome but looked sad in comparison. He looked to Kagome and knew that no one could take Kagome's place in his heart.

After the meeting finished the walked to the noodle shop and spent two hours there eating and talking about what a prom was and how exciting it would be to possibly vote for prom queen. Inuyasha wished he could attend but knew that he'd be unable to knowing that Kagome wouldn't take him. They went back to the shrine and slept peacefully.

_Bring, Bring!_ "Ah! I'm gonna be late!" Inuyasha jumped from his corner, "What is it Kagome?" Watched her run frantically around the house, by the time she got outside Inuyasha was waiting for her, "Come on hop on!" she did as she was told. As usual they were making excellent time and Kagome was sure she'd have at least five minutes to spare to have a small powwow in the courtyard before the bell rang. Inuyasha's silky silvery mane blew in Kagome's face, she smelled it and thought it smelled of herbs in the forest (in the past or did he wash his hair with "Herbal Essences") in the back of her mind she wished she could just kiss Inuyasha and tell him what's plaguing her dreams every night and hope he tells her she was just being stupid and needed to just shut up and trust him but it would be a while before she told him anything.

When she finally snatched herself from her thoughts they were already by the school gates. "Kagome come on the new girl is here!" she hopped of Inuyasha's back kissed him on the check (she did this subconsciously) waved back to him while running to catch up to her classmates. "Hi, Yuka, Ami, and Eri! So… where's the new girl?" they entered the main entrance and stood near Kagome's locker. Ami whispered, "Look there she is!" Kagome's eyes could have popped out of her head, (POV) _Oh my gods it…it can't be! This is impossible. I thought…I thought it was all over! Maybe it's just my imagination._

She rubbed and blinked her eyes, _I was sure I got…why in this time? I thought I was…_ the new girl walked up to Kagome and officially introduced herself. "Good morning, my name is Keikyo Nemura of class 3-A, I am a new member of the schools archery team, I look forward to working side by side with you Ms. …" All of Kagome's friends looked at her waiting for her to reply to the seemingly nice girl but that was the farthest thing on her mind until she snapped back to reality "Kagome…my name is Kagome Higurashi, I am captain of the archery club, I…I too look forward to…working…with…you."

The girl attempted to be happy and jolly, "Oh thank you Kagome!" the girl hugged her and quickly whispered in her ear, "Don't think you got rid of me that easily and I will have what I want!" Kagome gasped as Keikyo walked to her first class, her legs started to shake and go numb and her body just collapsed under the weakness of legs but she was wide awake and she just started shouting, "I…I killed you, you cant walk this earth any longer! You…you don't belong here in this time! Just die! Please go back to hell!" Keikyo walked to class with a grin that rivaled the happiest child's smile on Christmas knowing that she got her foe right where she wanted her.

**HA! How do you like that cliffhanger! I hope this stirs some anger or reviews! Help me make this the best! Give me your best comment flames or not I can take it!**


	14. I thought I killed you!

Chapter 14

I thought I Killed You/ You can't get rid of me that easily

Crowds started to gather around Kagome as she continued to scream to no one in particular, as for her friends they thought it was one of her many illnesses that were starting to take a toll on her body, "It's ok Kagome we can just see if Hojo has any medicine available for you." Kagome began to hyperventilate and she vomited and fainted. She opened her eyes and once more seen golden eyes starting deep into her soul, "Inuyasha what are you doing here! No you've got to go…she's…she's here in this time…I don't know how or when but you've got to leave! She's going to kill either me or you I can't let that happen!" Inuyasha stopped her flailing arms and just hugged her and held her head close to his chest so she could hear his heart beat. It calmed her a little; he listened to her own heartbeat so he could assure them both that she was now calm and relaxed.

"Kagome…stop. I think all those sicknesses your grandfather's making up has actually made you sick. I've got permission to take you home so that's what I'm doing, I don't want you to argue I don't care if you sit me a million times but I will make sure you're ok." She was clearly shaken up and he wanted to know what made her so spooked for her to have such a nervous breakdown. She still had no feeling in her legs and Inuyasha had no trouble carrying her. His mind was reeling with thoughts of people that Kagome had assisted in killing, but who had enough power to make themselves known all the way in the present.

**Currently in the past…**

The remaining members of the group were now arriving in the town now known as Hiroshima. The city flourished with many seafood specialty shops (don't quote me on the specialty shops I really don't know anything about the prefecture except about the WW2 info but this is not the place to mention that), Sango suggested that they wait until Kagome and Inuyasha returned before they get lodgings, in order to save money. So they camped on the outskirts of the town waiting for their friends to return. "Sango I have something to ask you." Said the kit, "Until they comeback I would like you to train me." He kneeled on the floor and bowed ceremoniously, Sango giggled "Shippo you font have to be so formal! Of course I'll train you!" little did Shippo know that Kanten was right behind him, "Oh so I guess you don't want my help anymore huh?" Shippo waved his hands in surprise, "No, no it's not that! You see Sango is an expert demon slayer and I want to know two different things. I want to learn how to make weapons from demon remains and sword work." Kanten backed down and sat and waited until she could get her boyfriends full attention. Sango noticed that the girl felt a little out of place so she invited her in on the training. "Sure I don't mind helping out! Thanks Sango." The training went on for the next couple of hours until the sun began to set and they ate and slept. Miroku didn't sleep so well because he had an itch than needed to be scratched (if you know what I mean!). He sat up in his sleeping bag and tapped on Sango to wake her. "What is it Miroku is it the kids?" "No, come with me for a minute."

"No Miroku I'm very tired, I've been helping train those two to fight I don't have the energy to do anything with you right now!"

"You've been tired a lot lately are you ok?"

"Yes I'm fine I'm just sleepy we can do it tomorrow ok I just need to sleep, and plus I have a headache." (Little does the monk know that women will use that line centuries after he dies! Ha! I still use it! Don't tell my boyfriend.) The monk just accepted the fact that he wouldn't be getting any tonight.

**In the present…**

Inuyasha was just coming out of Kagome's room after trying to settle her down to sleep.

**Two hours ago…**

"Inuyasha go home! You're gonna die if you stay here!" Inuyasha just didn't understand where this anxiety was coming from she was perfectly fine this morning and by the time he got back to the shrine a phone call came from the school he had to find out, "Kagome…who is going to kill me? Who did you see?" Kagome was still shaking, "It's…it's Ki…Kikyo!" Inuyasha's heart leapt to his throat, "Wha…what? What are you talking about…you killed her I seen it with my own eyes!"

"I…I don't know how but she's here in the era and she said that…that she'll get you back no matter what." She jumped out of her bed and grabbed her bow and arrows, Inuyasha jumped in front of the door, Kagome pulled out and arrow and lined up a shot at Inuyasha's heart, "Move! I don't want to release this arrow but so help me kami I will do it if you intend to stop me from killing her again!"

Inuyasha couldn't believe that Kagome would willingly raise an arrow to him, he was sure it was only fear and anger she was running one and decided to challenge her, he walked towards her and placed himself at the tip of the arrow, "Go! Release it! I want you to shoot me! If you do you'll be just like Kikyo! Shooting without knowing the problem!" he knocked the weapons out of her hand, "Sit down Kagome! Whatever this is we'll get through it together, I promise I wont let her get to you." He held her in his arm until she drifted to sleep. He left her room through the window and went down the well.

**Currently in the past…**

Inuyasha was running through the forest hoping to catch Kaede before she went to offer blessings to the villagers. "Kaede! Kaede, I need to talk to you." The old woman turned in surprise that the hanyo called her by her name instead of onibaba. "Ay boy what haste, what is the matter?" He was panting trying to get air to form his sentences. "Kagome believes she's seen Kikyo at her school, do you think it's possible?" the old priestess never knew her sister was dead. "Inuyasha how is that possible when her empty corpse is around in this time?" he swallowed the lump in her throat, "Kikyo was killed by Kagome…but now it seems that she exists in Kagome's time." A shrine servant came to retrieve Kaede but she told him to cancel today's ceremony she had important family matters to attend to. "I see…is there a reason why Kagome believes this to be true, did you see my sister pass before your very eyes?" he thought about it really hard, "No. No we didn't…there is a reason too. She had to perform this ceremony to save my life; she had to mate with me." The old lady smile because she noticed the pleasured look on his face, "It's called _shinide o kokoro o sexo_ (it's another made up Japanese name, but its supposed to mean sex of the heart for death) I've heard of it but its never been done before, Kagome is truly special."

Inuyasha was beginning to get frustrated because she wasn't answering his questions, "Damn it lady I need to know how likely it is that Kikyo is dead!"

"If she used the powers she has recently obtained it would have very likely have killed her. It may be her imagination, stress on her mind you have to be there for her."

**Currently in the present**

Inuyasha just left and Kagome heard a noise and jumped from her sleep. "Inuyasha? Where are you?" she got up from her bed to look for him. _I don't see him, where could he be?_ She walked into the kitchen to see if he was there eating, when she turned into the food pantry she got a strange vision it was weird because she'd never gotten one before. "Oh! My god! Inuyashaaaaaaa!" she grabbed her bow and arrow set and jumped down the well. As soon as she reached the other side and ran to Kaede's house, "Kaede! Kaede help! Kaede?" she looked and no one was there since it was Sunday she figured that she'd be at the shrine, she ran up the steps to the shrine (and I know you guys know how many steps those things have, I would have stopped at the third step for a break!), she seen the servant, "Excuse me! Excuse me have you seen Kaede, she's not in her hut?" the young man knew Kagome and exchanged pleasantries "Hello lady Kagome, no Priestess Kaede is not here she left with Inuyasha for the south." She ran down the steps and tried to catch up to them as fast as she could. She fell to the floor out of breath and exhausted, she thought really hard of where he could be, she placed her hands on her rapidly beating heart and closed her eyes, _Inuyasha where are you?_, her power was once again called forth from her body. It formed a circle on the ground around her.

…

_Inuyasha where are you?_ The hanyo stopped in his tracks, "Kagome? Old lady did you hear Kagome?" _Inuyasha where are you?_ "Kagome! Where are you!" the energy she put out called out to his heart. He told Kaede to get on her horse and follow him he ran with a speed unlike any he had before. His royal markings appeared and his fangs bore out his mouth, and he howled like a lost dog in the night. He was going to get to her at the cost of his life.

…

Kagome got a chill up her spine, "He's coming! He'll be here soon!" she passed out onto the ground. He arrived in near the exit to the village focused on where she could be, he sniffed the air and kept running until her scent was right under his nose. "Kagome…" he scooped her delicate frame into his arms and took her into Kaede's hut into a back room and prepared a cold compress for her to cool her down. "Kaede do you know what is causing this with her?" Kaede just shook her head as she watched Inuyasha grieve and worry about his best friend/ lover.


	15. The Torture

Chapter 15

**The Torture**

Inuyasha never slept that night, he couldn't for fear that Kagome would go into shock if she didn't see him. "Oh…Inuyasha?" he jumped up and sat at her side, "Yes Kagome? What's the matter?"

"I had a dream that Kikyo was going to kill you!" tears poured from her eyes, "Inuyasha I'm begging you, please stay with me! I need you; if she can't get to you she'll get me I cannot lose you!"

"Kagome are you sure that Kikyo is who you saw?" Kagome shuttered at the mere thought of her, "She was cold and her eyes were distant. She mentioned that she was a good archer, but…the one thing that she said that stood out most of all was that she said she would fight to get what she wanted, and I think she…she meant you!"

"That sounds like Kikyo alright. Does she look the same?" "Yeah but I felt something, but I'm not exactly sure what it was." He got up and grabbed her, "We're going back to your time we have to find her!"

**In the south**

Sango proceeded to block Miroku's sexual advancements in the past week and she wasn't quiet sure why and she's been sick lately and very irritable in the morning. "Sango why don't you want to be with me tonight, you've never denied me anything before why now it's not like I'm being lecherous right now I just want to know?" Shippo just waved off Kanten who was going back to her lands for a while until Shippo completed his mission with his friends. "I love you Kanten, I will come to you once this is over!" he shouted to the distant clouds hoping she'd heard him.

The young boy peered behind the brush at the woman whose face has plagued his thoughts for the past 5 years; he'd asked Naraku where they were coming from but always told him it was of no importance. "Who is she and why do I feel so close to her. I wish I could help her she's seemed very ill lately but I fear if I go near her something bad may happen."

**Currently with Sesshomaru…**

Rin was in her first trimester of pregnancy (let's say she's two months pregnant) it had yet to be noticed or shown to either of the two until today. "Rin come here." He kissed the nape of her neck and she giggled. He slowly stripped off her kimono that closely resembled the clothing he wore (same exact color patterns and the three flower things too) made of the finest silk from the continent (China). He massaged her full breasts and made his mark on her right shoulder; he licked and smelled the blood that seeped from the wound. "Rin you have a part of my blood flowing through your veins…do you have any idea what this means?" Rin was too busy straddling herself on Sesshomaru that she hardly heard what he said. "What…I…didn't hear…you ah!" he was starting to get into the love making himself and almost forgot the news. "You are carrying my child (I don't want to use the word pup as of yet I'm saving that for another person hint), can you believe it!" He grabbed her hips to stop her and kissed her stomach, and it finally registered in Rin's mind, "Sesshy you mean you and I are…ahh were going to have a baby!" they kissed each other roughly but very passionately and they made love through the night.

In the morning Sesshomaru left to deliver the news to his younger brother, Rin went to get some wild mushrooms to put in dinner for the evening thinking of the sex of the child and possible names. She saw a familiar face, "Kohaku?" he came out from his hiding spot to say hello formally, "Why hello Rin! It has been quite some time; I see you've chosen to go with the dog demon, instead of me. Why did you refuse my offer?"

**Flashback 3 years ago**

_Rin lets leave. We need to leave our current masters, let's go together. Be my wife. Your wife Kohaku? Why we've only spent a short time together we don't know each other. Besides I love someone else…_

**End flashback**

Kohaku stalked his way toward her, she backed away turned and ran dropping her items. "Wait Rin don't run, I want to tell you something!" she stopped knowing that he wouldn't and couldn't hurt her, "Rin I don't want to hurt you I just want to say thank you…" she stood silent and confused, "Why thank me, what have I done?" tears formed in his pupil-less eyes, "You've been the only friend I've had, and I know that I'll have to fight soon maybe against your friend the dog." He struck her in the head, picked her up and ran off.

**With Inuyasha and Kagome at the shrine**

"Inuyasha how do you suppose we go about finding her?" he shrugged his shoulders I just gotta follow the scent of grave yard soil and clay."

"Why follow your nose Inuyasha when I'm right here!" she shot her miko energy which was filled with a negative power. "Move Inuyasha!" Kagome pushed him to the side and placed a barrier. "Uh Kagome how are you doing that?" "Don't know I just wanted to protect us so I did it why you wanna get hit?" he growled a little. "I came back here to prove to you that _I_ am the true person Inuyasha deserves to be with, uh!" the forced more energy their way. The kekkai (psychic) barrier diminished. Kagome fell to her knees weak and tired. The sun started to set and the silvery-white flecks and color of Inuyasha's hair changed to black, his ears went away and new human ones came to the left and right sides of his head, and his golden colored eyes turned to a dark chocolate brown color thus placing in the saku no hi (the day of the new moon; I know its supposed to be for a full but work with me people!) in effect on his body. Keikyo (or Kikyo) shot another beam of energy to Inuyasha rendering him unconscious. Kikyo used her psychic energy to levitate Kagome's body back into the well. "It's time to fulfill my wish of having a real body, Naraku will be much pleased."

Kohaku and Kagura took over as far a Kagome was concerned she was not to be feared as long as Naraku had his. "Kikyo, Naraku says thank you for fulfilling your contract and now he will fulfill his." Kohaku slashed at the location of the jewel shard and Kikyo's body once again crumbled and receded to dust.

**Next day**

Inuyasha was waking up in Kagome's room, "Wha…what happened… ahh!" he grabbed his head in pain as if he woke up with a hangover. "Kagome! Kagome!" Souta ran into the room, "Inuyasha, Kagome isn't here, isn't she in the warring states era?" he was now wide awake, "Oh no something must have happened, we were in the courtyard fighting Kikyo…" Souta cut him off, "That's were we found you, what happened to my sister?"

"I don't know, I was unconscious and she…must have made off with…Kagome!" he leapt out of the window and into the well room and entered his time. Upon stepping out of the well he knew something wasn't right, about 50 feet away he seen clay and dry soil on the ground and it bore the scent of Kikyo. "She was killed but by whom?" the scent of the other participants we very faint but he knew there were others who took off with Kagome since it was clear that Kikyo was dead.

Words played in Inuyasha's mind that was very familiar: _I know the **true** battle for the fate of the world is near and you need to depend on you friends, family and even enemies to get through this battle, for this will not be an easy task. For the one you truly love's life will hang in the balance. You can no longer depend on your own fang you must go back to thy place of origin to discover true power and hope with the aforementioned associates before it's too late._

"What the hell does this mean?" a rustling in the bushes caught his attention, "Sesshomaru what are you doing here?" he unsheathed his tetsuaiga, "If your in for a fight let's make this quick because I have to get to Kagome!" Sesshomaru smirked at his brother's naiveté, "Do you really think every time I see you it is to fight? Well if so you can be no farther from the truth little brother. I come here bearing news of our bloodline?" Inuyasha really didn't care he needed to get to the others to help him get Kagome. "And what about our blood line? You somethin' else to complain about my being a half demon?" Sesshomaru was in a good mood and wouldn't let his brother's sour attitude ruin his day. "No Inuyasha, Rin and I will be soon having a child." Inuyasha placed the sword back into its sheath, "You and Rin are going to have a pup? (That was the hint I could kill you guys with these cliffs cant I?) I really would like to congratulate you but I'm in a bind, Kagome has been kidnapped and I think she's in a lot of danger. I think Naraku is going to kill her Sesshomaru." It was the first time ever that Inuyasha looked to Sesshomaru with fear and sadness, basically a little brother looking to an older brother for help and Sesshomaru knew this. "Listen Inuyasha I can help you get to your friends, bur in turn you must do something for me." Inuyasha nodded. "I want you to make sure that you destroy Naraku because his very existence threatens the life of my unborn child, I know that you have the ability to destroy him, I've known this for quite some time but was too blinded to see." They took off on Sesshomaru's nimbus cloud to look for the rest of the group.

**With the group**

Sango was currently throwing up in the bushes and she felt queer (that means sick people!) , "Miroku! I'm going in the village to stay at a inn tell Inuyasha and Kagome when they arrive that I got **sick** of waiting!" she hopped on the transformed Kilala and headed to Hiroshima. Shippo and Miroku had a right to be scared and were determined to stay away from her until she is well. They remained in the outskirts of the forest still waiting for their friends to return.

**Naraku**…

Kohaku entered the abandoned castle in the deep southern lands, he looked sternly into the eyes of Naraku's demon parts (you know the demons that guard Naraku the centipedes and such), "Move I must speak with him." They did as they were told, "Naraku she is here what would to like me to do with her?" Naraku smiled and evil smile thinking of the things he had in mind to get rid of the priestess that bore resemblance to the priestess he once loved and only then we he be able to purge the unwanted human soul from his body. "Place her into the dungeon of this place until I am ready to deal with her." Kohaku left and picked up Kagome and Rin's limp body and carried them to a winding stair that led to the dungeon, shackled the women's body and sat by their side and waited until they both awakened.

**Currently with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru…**

"I have to check on Rin, Inuyasha so we'll make a quick stop and then we will continue to you friends." They landed at the campsite and no sign of Rin and he saw a crying Jaken on the floor. "Jaken where is Rin!" Jaken jumped out of his skin, "Master, I was off in the woods obtaining fire wood for tonight's dinner since Lady Rin is unable to carry them and once I returned she was gone!" he cried like a child he was fearful for both his life and Rin's safety. He sniffed the campsite and began to growl and bore his teeth, "That…that…it's that ahhhhhhoooooooooooo" he transformed into his demon form and snarled at Inuyasha, "Get on my back! Jaken lets go!" they both were terrified beyond all reason and jumped on his back and the two headed dragon Ah-un followed. The flew down to the south of Sesshomaru's back.

In about an hour they arrived where Miroku and Shippo were waiting, Shippo spotted Sesshomaru, "Isn't that Inuyasha's brother? And isn't that Inuyasha on top of his brothers back?" Miroku looked up and seen them make a descent to their location. "Inuyasha what are you doing with your brother?" Inuyasha had no time for pleasantries "Where the hell is Sango?" they walked to the town and found Sango at an inn, "Sango lets go Kagome had been kidnapped we gotta go!" she threw her bone boomerang at Inuyasha. "What the hell is wrong with you! I said lets go!" the normal appearance of Sesshomaru came through the door, "Listen your brother kidnapped my mate and if you want to prevent his death I suggest you come with us so get up woman!" Sango snapped out of her sick induced daze "What Kohaku kidnapped Rin? Sesshomaru don't hurt him it's Naraku's influence I promise I'll help you get Rin back!"

They all flew on Sesshomaru's back and the old lady Ushihara's words replayed in Inuyasha's mind,_ I know the **true** battle for the fate of the world is near and you need to depend on you friends, family and even enemies to get through this battle, for this will not be an easy task. For the one you truly love's life will hang in the balance. You can no longer depend on your own fang you must go back to thy place of origin to discover true power and hope with the aforementioned associates before it's too late._ "Sesshomaru stop! Do you know where our father's land is?" "Of course I do, why?" "There was an old lady who had a premonition and told me that I had to go back to my land of origin, and for the longest time I didn't know what that meant but now I know, Sesshomaru we have to go to the Western Nation where our father once ruled." Sesshomaru turned around and made of beeline for the western lands.

**Kagome in the dungeon…**

She started to come to, her eyes slowly opened with her vision cloudy, her arms hurt and she didn't know why. "Uh…where am I?" when her eyes fully opened she was a little more than surprised by her surroundings, "Ah! Kohaku? Rin? Kohaku why are Rin and I here?" Kohaku just looked at her. "Answer me! Kohaku why am I here?" the sacred jewel in his back glowed and his eyes became cold and he walked away with Rin to another section of the dungeon and shackled her and went to another place. Kagome began to shiver out of fear, "Where am I, where is Inuyasha?" she heard foot steps and a tall figure appeared at the entrance of the dungeon. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

**Forgive me for the travesty that was chapter 14 ok! Please review!**


	16. The Torture Begins

Chapter 16

**The Torture Begins**

"Hello Lady Kagome I take it that you are not too happy to see me?" Kagome squirmed and tried in vain to get free of her shackles. "If you continue to struggle you'll only excite me more." Kagome's eyes widened "What do you want with me Naraku!" he laughed, "Why Kagome do you think I'm going to hurt you? If that's what you're thinking… you could be more right!" the barks of his body formed into a whip and began striking her and clawing her body. Kagome sent blood curdling screams into the air; the pain from Naraku's whippings were so unbearable she passed out. "Awe she's unconscious, I guess I can wait for her to come to and continue my fun!" his laughter resonated through the stone walls.

**With Kagura**

She was currently on the groups tail toward the west to do some recon work for Naraku.

"Where are they headed? Naraku planned it perfectly so why aren't they coming for the girls?" she turned around to report the news to Naraku.

**The Group**

"Are we there yet?" asked the tired and bored kit. "Actually we're almost there. Inuyasha that castle below once belonged to our great father, it was beautiful once, if was after father died when invaders took over the lands I vowed I'd get fathers sword and reclaim this land in his honor but I see the task belongs to you." Inuyasha was quite honored and surprised that Sesshomaru was being a nice person so he felt compelled to ask him what the change was. "Sesshomaru you've changed I noticed it the last time we fought in the field. I need to know what is the reason for you no longer being an asshole." As they started to land Sesshomaru explained himself. "As you have known little brother I have been Rin's caretaker for years I've always thought of her as a child who was rather fond of me and just wanted someone to look up to but as she began to grow so did my feelings for her, and I had to have her, she confessed her love to me one night and I told her my true feelings and we mated and it caused something in my heart to change and I love her little brother and something is making me want to protect her with all that I posses." At the very completion of that sentence the Tenseiga pulsed no one noticed it.

They walked up to the large entrance (picture large swinging doors with dog paw handles) the Tenseiga continued to pulse but only faster this time. Sesshomaru just noticed the pulsing and took it out of its scabbard, the sword pulled Sesshomaru to the door and it opened it. Everyone just looked puzzled, Inuyasha smiled a little "I guess that solves how we're gettin' in." they all walked in slowly and cautiously they got up to an archway and stopped at the suggestion from Inuyasha. "Something or someone's coming this way, and I think its trouble." Inuyasha was right it was a large old dog that appeared to be dressed in some sort of armor looking rather traditional and old fashioned. "Who dare enters the great Inu-demons lair." Inuyasha stepped forward first Sesshomaru tried to stop him but was pushed away, "We are the sons of the deceased lord of this castle! Who the hell are you!" the old demon put one paw forward, "I am Kaiomaru I was Emperor Tashio's General of his armies and the few of the last people to speak with Lord before his passing. And by his words I am told to protect this castle even if it costs me my life! And you mongrel insult this place by claiming to be his sons!" Inuyasha growled, "Mongrel, mongrel! I've been called that by the humans I lived around my whole life, and I'm not about to hear it from you old smelly dog!"

**Flashback**

_Momma look at him why does he have ears? Darling don't stare directly at him he's a mongrel, he just lives here because his mother is the princess of this land. Little Inuyasha ran to his mother. Mother those people over there called me a mongrel I've heard it before from the people in the village what is that? Oh my son it's a mean word that should never be said to a beautiful boy like you. Kaname's eye began to tear, (I know her official name is Iyazoi but I started out her name as being Kaname so I'm gonna keep it that way ok.) Mom don't call me beautiful that's for girls call me HANDSOME! Kaname laughed at her son and hoped he wouldn't have to go through life being ridiculed by people because of his mixed heritage._

**End Flashback**

Inuyasha ran to the demon with Tetsuaiga drawn and the demon had a barrier up, "I don't think you can get through this, can you mongrel?" "Of course I can!" he held the tetsusaiga and it glowed red and he slashed through the barrier. "H…how did you get through my kekkai?" Sesshomaru stepped forward, "Bow before royalty you low level cretin! One should know that if you've been defeated you should stand down." The demon took a long look at Sesshomaru, "My lords forgive me. There have been orphan children of your father's deceased kingdom that claim to be you and your dead stepbrother Inuyasha. Inuyasha was looking at the demon thinking that he must be blind because he was standing there. "Uh, yo I'm Inuyasha! I am the rightful owner of the Tetsuaiga." he showed the sword to Kaiomaru, "I thought you were killed by a priestess, how are you alive?" "I was reawakened by that priestess' reincarnation and she and I…look I don't have time to tell you everything I am here to looking for something, do you know what it is I was told by an old lady to come here to get true power." The old demon looked confused, "What was the old lady's name?" "Her name is Ushihara." The demons eyes widened, "My lord how can that be?"

"Dude! Are you callin' me a liar! If I was I'd never set foot in this place!" Kaiomaru became nervous, "No my lord no it's just that, it was the birth name given to your long dead mother, Lord Inuyasha." Inuyasha's eyes grew intense, "Don't say that! My moms been dead for years!" "Sir I bear no ill will to your mother if you do not believe me please follow me!"

"Why the hell should I?"

"Because that was one of the things I am ordered to do under your father's command and I intend to fulfill my duties until my death."

They walked down a long hall way (picture the long halls in Beauty and the Beast but with out all that armor and such, oh it has a blue carpet) and up a stair to the east wing, these quarters are for your majesties to enter; this chamber contains both your families history and Lord Inuyasha your in there too and so is your mother. The two siblings went in and the others waited for them outside. "Sesshomaru, you lived here have you ever step foot in this place?" "No I can't say I have."

They stopped when they reached a large tapestry with all of the information of both their family trees except Inuyasha's started with his mother and father and ended with him he hoped that he could get Kagome back and put more on his side. As for Sesshomaru he looked at his mothers face with great disdain and hatred, he pulled out his sword ready to cut at her face until Inuyasha stopped him, "What the hell are you doing Sesshomaru! This is a record of our family even if you hate your mom you cant remove her from our history!" he listened to his brother and put away the sword and he looked over to Inuyasha's family tree and seen the name that Inuyasha'd mentioned earlier.

"Inuyasha that old dog was right that is your mother last name!" he ran out the room, "Kaiomaru! My mother didn't look like that old lady! My mom was beautiful! There…there can't be a way that she's alive!"

"Lord Inuyasha you are the one that wields Tetsuaiga you can restore this castle to its splendor! I know what power the lady means both you and you brother come with me!" As soon as they entered the chamber Kaiomaru showed them a bright light enveloped them…

**In the Dungeon**

Kagome woke sore and in dreadful pain. She tried to squirm out of her shackles but unable due to the pain from the scars inflicted on her, "Inu…yasha, where…are…you?" she heard footsteps, she whimpered, "Oh no." it was who she feared, "I see you are awake Kagome, I got scared for a minute there I thought I killed you but I knew you were much stronger than that." "Naraku…I don't care what you do to me…but once Inuyasha finds out he'll kill you!" she heard more footsteps, it was Kagura who was now in the dungeon, "Naraku, Inuyasha and his companions were headed this way but about half way here they turned around and headed west."

"Hmm. What would he be doing in the west? Do you know Kagome?" she spat at Naraku "Even if I did know I sure as hell wouldn't tell you." Naraku laughed and used his bark and slapped her in the face making a fresh scar on her face.

Rin was now coming to in her place in the dungeon, "Kohaku where am I?" "You're in the south."

"Why am I here? I have done nothing wrong to you." She began to move around since she wasn't as tied down as Kagome, just at the ankles. "I just brought you here to be safe there is a battle coming and you need to be a safe distance away." "I'm hungry Kohaku is there anything I can eat?" "You are a prisoner you don't eat." "But I'm pregnant Kohaku I need to eat." Kohaku looked to her shocked, "Your pregnant with that DOG'S child how could you!" he wanted to strike her out of jealousy but didn't knowing that he didn't want hurt her. "Fine I'll get your food, but don't expect much."

**In the West**

They both walked out of the chamber Inuyasha had his royal markings and Sesshomaru appeared to look the same but a change was within him that was not visible.

**In the chamber**

_They walked into the light and stopped in the center of the room where the light was now concentrated. "So what now?" "Inuyasha look at the floor!" there was a large white paw with a crescent moon on the left side of the print. "This is father's insignia…" a voice spoke to them, "I see you remember your sharp memory never ceases to amaze me Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru looked up, "Father?" "Yes son. Inuyasha, my son I am sorry that you have lived without me for your entire life, but I am proud of you. You have upheld my memory in your fighting and your love for humans." Inuyasha just looked up not saying a word. "You have grown into the man that I tried to be before my death and I am proud that you can do at least that. Sesshomaru do not think I have not noticed your change either; you have fulfilled the destiny of the Tenseiga which was to learn how to appreciate the humans. I love you my sons with my last remaining power I give you the power to defeat this evil unleashed upon the world." The sound of their fathers howling filled the air and the light surrounding them came closer and enveloped their bodies and their bodies glowed purely white. Inuyasha's hakama turned white in response to the power filling him. Sesshomaru's armor broke in response to the power increasing in his body._

**Currently**

"Come on you guys we gotta save Kagome." They all walked outside Inuyasha looked back at Kaiomaru who was now beginning to disappear, "I have faith in you my lords I look forward to your return" his sentence echoed in the air as the castle doors closed and locked. "Inuyasha look it's the old lady you were talking about!" Said Shippo. Inuyasha ran to the woman, "Ushihara! What is all this, you took the name of my mother! Who are you?" the woman smiled, "I told you, you were beautiful, I mean handsome…" the woman's powers were showing her true appearance. "Mother!" tears swelled in Inuyasha's eyes, "Yes my son, I've been by your side for years but I had to do it from afar until it was time for you to know." He swallowed the huge lump in his throat,

"So you've been alive this whole time?" he smiled coyly,

"No I was my spirit that stayed with you but I couldn't tell you until it was my time to leave."

"Leave, leave where?"

"To join your father he misses me."

"So he really loved you? But why are you here now you could have helped me been by my side for most of my life and you weren't."

"I passed my son it was my will to help you that I was allowed to do this, please do not hate me."

"I could never hate you mother. But there is one thing I must ask you. How did you know this battle was going to happen?"

"I didn't but it was preordained that you would have Tetsuaiga and great things would happen because you wield it, I know that you love Kagome and you'd do anything to save her and with Tetsuaiga at you side you cannot fail."

Kaname's spirit began to disappear and Inuyasha reached out to her, "No mother don't go!" he touched her hand as her hand stroked his face, it felt warm to him and for a second he became a child again in his mother's eyes. "I'm not as far as you think, look to your heart and I'm there, now go my son save the one you love." Her spirit was now completely gone. Sango cried at the sight before her it was quite a sad scene to see a son reunited with his mother on his journey to save his loved one and to find out she was always in the shadows watching him until it was time to give him the final piece of the missing puzzle in his life. "We're ready. We've got to get to Rin." Sesshomaru transformed and they all traveled south.

They went as far south as they could to the most southern part of Japan. "Kagome I can't find you unless I know where you are please…give me a sign anything I need you." Sesshomaru touched the crescent on his forehead and I glowed, "Rin, Rin…where are you if you can hear me touch your mark."

**In the South**

Rin just finished eating her grilled fish and heard Sesshomaru's voice echo through her head, _Rin…where are you if you can hear me touch your mark._ "Sesshy? Is that you?" she did as she heard, "Sesshomaru, my lord is that you?" His eyes opened "Yes my koi where are you?" "I…I don't know but I smell sea water, and I hear gulls." "Seagulls? We are in the south where the seagulls are and sea water flow." "No Sesshy I'm in the south I see trees they have large leaves and large round brown things on them." Sesshomaru couldn't understand he was sure he went to the right place. "Sesshomaru! I'm looking out of a window I see a lot of small islets I…I think I'm in the Ryuku Islands! (That's the old name for the many island chains of Okinawa.)" "I'm coming right now!"

Khaki was right behind her, "I see you have a way to contact your mate, but I suggest you come with me."

Outside the castle we're the rest of Nakaru's henchmen Kagura, Kanna, Kohaku and a Demon Puppet. There was a shackle available for Rin near the highest towers wall. Kohaku chained her arms and legs on the wall and waited until his adversaries arrived.

They were still about 3 hours away from Naraku's hideout but the anticipation to get there was wearing on Inuyasha's nerves. "How the hell much longer is this gonna take! I need to get to her, she's in danger!" Miroku tried to calm Inuyasha, "Listen I know that you're very worried about Lady Kagome, but by you being so restless you're only going to make it much harder to rescue her if you go there with a reckless mind." "Listen to the pervert brother." Miroku sweat (dropped), "Uh ahem, just don't worry we'll get to her." Inuyasha smiled a little but still worried in the back of his mind.

**In the Dungeon**

Kagome was wake in the cold isolated dungeon. She was constantly worried about Naraku's whereabouts and what he'd do to her. "Ha, ha, ha, Priestess….Priestess I've come to inform you that you friends are going to be here soon and until they are I'm going to have fun with you." Kagome began to whimper. He walked over to her and touched her breast, "Please let…me…go." He massaged it and tried to kiss it when she unknowingly place a miko barrier on her body it staved him off but temporarily due to her lack of strength. "Don't worry Kagome in not going to harm you I just want to see what it'd be like to touch you just as Inuyasha has." "No! Leave me! Stop Naraku!" she shot energy his way and he jumped up and out of the way and pelted her with bark further inflicting pain on the already physically and emotionally distraught Kagome.

Shippo was on the look out for any signs of a castle. "I just hope Kagome is alright I'll be so lonely if she's not." Inuyasha couldn't bare think that Kagome injured or other wise. "Heh! She's fine, she's just probably nagging Naraku's head off and instead of us going to kill him he's already dead!" he just felt the need to try and get his mind off of anything that had to do with Kagome and harm so trying to make a joke was needed to take the edge off.

"Look Inuyasha! I see it! It looks like it'd been battered with something. It appears to be very old and run down, I see a few people!" he gasped at the sight at the very top of the tower. "Oh my gosh it's…Kagome!"

**It's almost over ladies and gentlemen I hope that you enjoyed please review!**


	17. Lady on the Brink of Death

**Chapter 17**

Lady on the brink of death

Inuyasha looked to the top of the tower, "K, K, Kagome?" her frame was tacked up in the bark from Naraku's body in the shape of a cross (this is not in a blasphemous or religious ways it's just a imprisonment thing I didn't want her to just be chained up it'd be too easy) with thorns. It wrapped around her whole body leaving new and old blood stains on her disheveled uniform. Still unconscious she was unaware of the events about to occur in the afternoon warm summer air of the Ryuku islands. As they gotten closer to the battle ground Inuyasha's growls became louder due to the site of Kagome's injured body. Sesshomaru finally noticed Rin's small body shackled and he didn't hide his concern, "Rin! Rin are you alright?" she nodded her head. "Let's make this the last time we are used little brother."

He jumped off of Sesshomaru's back, "You aint gotta tell me twice!" he landed on the top of the castle, "Naraku let Kagome go and then I'll kick your ass!" Naraku never showed up. Sesshomaru finally touched down on the castle ( I forgot to mention this looks like the traditional Japanese Castles moats and things of that nature but the pagoda is very flat at the top instead of arched like a pyramid. And the battle is taking place on a open area think of a Bruce Lee movie where you see all those people training in the courtyard oh that's what it's called I forgot sorry for the flow interruption) and everyone was ready to battle.

They all stood ready Kagura versus Sango, Miroku versus Kanna, Sesshomaru versus Kohaku, and Inuyasha versus Naraku's demon puppet. "Ahem, my lord I am here." Inuyasha looked to his right shoulder, "Myoga! W…why are **you** here? I would have thought you'd never come here"

"That is where you're wrong milord. Kagome has been a very dear friend to you and the rest of us… I will go up there with her away from battle to make sure she is safe." He hopped off of his masters shoulder but Inuyasha caught him, "Make sure she's alright, I couldn't bear it if anything happened to her again." Myoga bowed and made his trip up the wall.

They all stared into each others eyes; each stare held some form of meaning. Kagura's meant freedom to control her own destiny, Sango the will to take her brother away from evil, Miroku the desire to be rid of his cursed hand and to start a family of his own, Kanna's desire was to just be a normal demon child (I added that one in), Sesshomaru's was to get Rin back safely and take his place in the west, Kohaku just wanted to have a purpose in his life since he had no memory of anything except for the strange girl that always appeared in his dreams, and finally Inuyasha purpose is to take revenge for everything Naraku had done to himself, Kikyo, and Kagome. (The demon puppet just had orders to destroy.)

It was complete silence no one moved, no one blinked an eye, and it almost appeared that no one was breathing. Rin picked her head up and blurrily, "Ses…sho…maru. I'm glad you made it." For a second Sesshomaru forgot he was in battle, "Rin!" he tried to walk toward her but Kohaku threw a throwing star to block him. "Sorry I can't allow you to avoid this." Sesshomaru growled evilly at the boy and sprinted towards him, "Sesshomaru don't kill him!" said Sango, "I don't care if he is your brother he has no right touching my wife!" the clash of the two started the battle. "Fuujin no MAI!" Sango attempted to block the attack with her boomerang but went flying off the side of the castle, but Kirara caught her. "Thanks Kirara, lets go!" Inuyasha swung at the surprisingly powerful demon puppet, he averted his eyes to the location of Kagome hoping that she was alright. Miroku was caught in Kanna's mirror trance when he tried to suck her up into his wind tunnel. He saw visions of children with a wind tunnel like his meeting their demise at a much younger age than he. "No! No, who is that child could that be? Nooooooooooooooooooooooo!" he sealed up his hand and tried to fight Kanna in hand to hand combat.

Meanwhile, Myoga finally climbed to Kagome's spot on the tower and jumped onto her shoulder. "Oh Lady Kagome! You're alive but barely…Master Inuyasha is down there fighting in your honor you've go to be okay for his sake please wake up!" He poked his proboscis (his nose to suck the blood) into her hoping to stir her awake but it was to no avail she neither slapped him or moved, "Oh no this is **not** good!" he decided to wait until the right time to tell him of her status.

The first person injured was Kagura who thought she was clever when Sango attempted to hit her with her hirakotsu, caught the boomerang in a twister to prevent her self from getting hurt but Sango anticipated that and came up from behind with her katana slicing Kagura's arm which affects the flow of wind. The second she yelled from her injury everyone stopped. "Damn you, you wench! How dare you strike me! The Goddess of the Wind! I will make sure you die for this!" Kagura lifted her arm though in pain she was determined to kill whoever hurt her. "Fuuuuuujin nooooo M…" her bansho fan was snatched from her hand. Miroku was just closing up his cursed hand, "I got you Kagura." He said with a devious smile. Kanna was about to put him into another trance with her mirror just when Kirara bit her arm letting her grip on the mirror fade where it shattered.

Shippo ran up from the side, "Fox Magic!" he created an illusion of himself to get Kanna's attention and kicked her in the ribs, "Ow." She said without any feeling. Miroku was now helping Sango who was very dizzy suddenly. "Kagura DIE!" Kirara ran and pushed Kagura near Miroku, "Wind Tunnel!" she got sucked into the tunnel. "Yeah!"

Sesshomaru was still fighting Kohaku both were bloody and bruised. "WHY! Why did you kidnap Rin? She has no place with you!" their weapons clashed, "And you think she belongs with you demon! Her life is in danger everyday because of your many enemies and the reckless ways you live yours she needs to be with HUMANS!" "Do you think your human boy? You don't even know or understand why you're here you're just a mere puppet to some cowardly demon who is too afraid to fight! What possible life do you think you could have with Rin if you don't remember a damned thing about your own!" Right then Kohaku stopped his attack and clutched his head in pain. "No father! Kenji (a made up name for the other demon slayer), Kaoru, Jin, Sango! Sister I'm sorry I hurt you! Naraku I wish to forget what I've done, I can not continue living on knowing I've taken the life of my fellow demon slayers, family and hurt my sister please…make it all go away." Sesshomaru was going to complete the blow but just in time Sango stopped him, "No Sesshomaru leave Kohaku!" she ran in front of his sword. "Move woman! I promise if you don't move you will taste my blade!"

Rin looked into Sesshomaru's eyes even though his were not affixed to hers, "Sesshomaru! Don't hurt him, he just needs someone to love him, just like you did! I understand him he just is a lost person who needed a reason to find someone, isn't that why you've kept me by your side all these years!" He looked to her with love in his eyes which was now flooded with passion instead of hatred, "Yes Rin. I understand but I thought I lost you do you know what its like to lose someone that you've loved?" Rin began to tear, "Yes my lord I do. While I watched you fight him I thought I was losing that compassionate person that I've loved for a long time it's like once you taste the heat of battle I lose you!" He walked over to her and removed the shackles and hugged her, "Rin, I'm so glad you are safe. I want you to leave this island and wait for me until I return." "But how?" Ah-un screeched in the distance, "Oh! Ah-un your okay!" She ran up and hugged the two headed dragon.

**Meanwhile…**

Inuyasha was battling the demon puppet who was putting up quite a good fight, "Damn you Naraku come out and fight me! I'm tired of fighting your fucking minions I want to fight you NOW!" A voice finally came from the puppet, "Are you sure you're not fighting me now!" the baboon costume flew off and showed Naraku's strange mix form. Everyone gasped; Kohaku still was having a breakdown as everyone watched the main battle begin.

"NARAKU! I and everyone here have a personal vendetta against you but no one's is stronger than mine. You posed as me fifty-five years ago in order to steal the shikon no tama to become stronger and in the process killed the one I loved and she in turn killed me, and now you have the reincarnation of the woman I once loved but now I have a new lover and you have her hostage! Not only to I despise you for all you've done to me you have gone an spread over to my family and there is no way I'm going to let you live to torture another generation! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" he ran and unsheathed tetsuaiga and seen the opening he needed for the Wind Scar and slashed. Naraku just got cuts. "Inuyasha believe it or not, yes all that you've said was true except one thing, I didn't steal the jewel to become stronger, I stole it to become a full demon!" Sesshomaru finally spoke, "So it makes sense." Inuyasha spoke to his brother without moving his eyes off Naraku, "What makes sense?", "Simply that the reason he absorbs demons of lesser power to increase his. But by using the shikon jewel he can make himself a full demon." Inuyasha growled, "Is that your plan Naraku?" Naraku smiled, "So you needed your big brother to help you, awe that's so nice ha, ha, ha." Inuyasha ran wildly at Naraku.

**At the top of the tower…**

"Lady Kagome you must wake up!" Myoga struggled in vain to wake Kagome but she was still out cold due to her injuries, "I guess I have to tell Master Inuyasha…" he hopped down the wall and landed on Inuyasha's heavily panting form. "M…Master?" "Myoga don't you see I'm busy!"  
"But Master Lady Kagome is unconscious and is not responding….in fact her blood is flowing rather slowly."

"WHAT!" when Inuyasha looked to Myoga, Naraku took it as an advantage and used one of his wood tentacles and gouged a deep hole in Inuyasha's shoulder. Inuyasha screamed in pain.

The sky turned completely black and desolate, Naraku spoke giving details of this awkward occurrence in the atmosphere, "By the way Inuyasha, did I forget to tell you one of my reincarnations can manipulate the course of the moon?"

**OOOOOOOOOOh my god. The next chapter coming is the last!**


	18. The Green Child Returns

Chapter 18

**The Green Child Reborn**

Last Chapter…

_The sky turned completely black and desolate, Naraku spoke giving details of this awkward occurrence in the atmosphere, "By the way Inuyasha, did I forget to tell you one of my reincarnations can manipulate the course of the moon?"_

Inuyasha looked up to the pitch black sky and seen that no moon was in sight and he started to transform. The testsuaiga also transformed to its old and worn state. Naraku sent a tentacle towards the now human Inuyasha, but Sesshomaru took the hit. "Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha screamed, "Why you idiot! You'd never protect your self for me, why now?" "Because…I'm your brother."

Naraku smiled because he could now absorb Sesshomaru. But with his last breath he grabbed the handle of tensiega and swung it onto his own body, reviving himself. Naraku growled, "You, you tricked me!" Sesshomaru stood ready to fight, "No Sesshomaru…this is my fight! **_I_** will be the one to kill him!" Sesshomaru looked at his brother angrily, "Not in your state Inuyasha! There is no way you can win!"

Inuyasha pushed his brother aside, "I don't care I've waited 5 years to get this asshole and I'm not going to back down because I'm in my human form."

That was what Naraku was counting on, Inuyasha's arrogance and used the time he was taking arguing with his brother as an attack advantage and struck Inuyasha. His screams tore through the air as Naraku barraged attack after attack on Inuyasha.

**On the tower…**

Kagome's dream (a series of flashbacks)

_What do you mean you lost the scacred jewel, you're a stupid girl you know that! Kagome use these arrows to shoot the carrion crow and it will release the jewel and it will be safe. Ok! Please hit the mark! Yes I got it! Oh no the jewel it's breaking. _

_Inuyasha can I stay with you?_

"_Inuyasha I have to remove the arrow and take…" "I got it now…I have to…give up my **virginity** to…save his LIFE!" _

"_Ok Inuyasha…I'll do it for you that's only because I love you." _

"_Kagome…uh…what are…you doing…uh."_

"_...let's go koi."_

"_I don't want to be with you! Because I'm in love with Koga!"_

_Are you really in love with Koga? Answer me Kagome! DO YOU STILL LOVE ME!_

Inuyasha was still being ripped apart by Naraku and on the brink of death.

A finger began to twitch... "I...Inu...ya...sha. Don't go." The miko power within her began to glow outward. The chain melted, and the tentacles were burned, her clothes disintegrated and her wounds were healed. Her voice sounded ethereal, "Naraku it is time for me to take back what is mine." She reached out her glowing hand and motioned for the jewel to come to her and all of the loose shards and the almost complete jewel that Naraku had bursted from his body. Everyone looked in awe and shock, as the jewel and its fragments combined in mid-air to make it complete after 5 years of searching. She called the jewel to her, "Look at you...you shine so bright and beautiful but it is the result of malice. I remember the first time I held you though brief I knew that you were exquisite and powerful. I need to return you to your peaceful and dull manifestation and away from the world's evil intent." Sango looked at her friend and was the first to comment, "Inuyasha she is talking to the jewel as if it was a child or a friend or something, why?" Inuyasha wondered also, "I wish I knew Sango, but at lease she's okay."

She held the jewel close to her heart and said a chant. The light of the jewel was back to normal and finally complete, Naraku was not liking this at all he wasn't even paying attention to Inuyasha any more and one of his counterparts lost his grip on the moon and Inuyasha was now back to his half demon form. Naraku sent several tentacles her way and Kagome's hand went up demolishing them. "Naraku your evil has terrorized this world for far too long and I will not have this any more." She enveloped the jewel within her body. Kagome's nude form now hovered in the air as Naraku also took flight. They stared each other down, "How dare you take my jewel from me I worked too hard to take them to make this world my own for you to come and take them from me Kagome, I will kill you and taint the jewel once again!"

Naraku charged at her with pointed erect tentacles aimed at her heart she kept dodging as expertly as she could luckily not getting hit until a cheap shot by Naraku, came and struck her in the back, "You couldn't hit my yourself Naraku you had to use your Samiyosho to get me?" she smirked at him and moments later the poison began to circulate and with her defenses down he struck her in the arm making a gouging hole in her. "Ahhhhhhhhh." She began to look furious as she held on to the wounded arm. The warriors below still looked on in sheer amazement.

Her pupils were no longer existent and she began to descend to Inuyasha and the group, he caught her in his arms. "Kagome are...are you alright?" "Do not worry Inuyasha today Naraku will be destroyed. I promise he will no longer trouble this world." She walked away once again ascending to the sky.

"Kagome where are you going? What are you planning to do? Do you need my help?" Kagome giggled in her soft ethereal voice, "I told you I'm going to end this and no I don't need your help, you've helped me enough and now it's my turn." She was now finally face to face with Naraku. "I am determined to see to it that you never torture these people again!"

The energy of the shikon jewel glowed brightly within her and a new power awakened, her Kagome's appearance changed slightly you could see a spirit appear in front of her with long flowing raven colored hair just like her, dark brown eyes, a priestess uniform but one difference there was armor over it with a sword attached at the hilt. Kirara reacted by transforming and running towards Kagome. "Oh Kirara it's been centuries since I've seen you oh how I've missed you!" she embraced Kirara and in turn Kirara nuzzled against the person who appeared to be Kagome.

"Master, master! Master Inuyasha!" Inuyasha looked to his left shoulder, "I can't talk now Myoga, I have to keep an eye on Kagome."

"But master that's who I'm trying to tell you about!"

"WHAT!"

"That's not just Lady Kagome master it's the creator of the Shikon Jewel!"

"You mean that's Midoriko AND Kagome?"

"Yes sir!" Myoga said while jumping up and down.

"How, how is that possible?"

(You know how Myoga is always away well he paid a visit to Kaede) "Kaede told me that Kagome is a descendant of Kikyo but really is the reincarnation of Midoriko!" Inuyasha squinted his eyes while staring at her and seen the spirit of Midoriko as a shadow in the front of Kagome's body. _Kagome I hope you'll be alright._

She (Kagome/ Midoriko) drew the sword and chopped off a few tentacles in one swing. "Aaaahhhhhhhhh, you bitch! Grrrr!" he kept going for her and trying to injure her but to no avail Naraku was unsuccessful; she threw her sword at his chest. "Kirara come!" "Kirara come back here!" Sango yelled, "Sango she can't." she looked to the tip of her nose. "Why Myoga?" "Because she belongs to Kagome." "No, no she doesn't Kirara has been by my side since I was little!" "You are not listening Sango, Kirara has fought by her side for a long time before you were born." "What do you mean?" "Kagome is the reincarnation of Midoriko..." "The one who created the scared jewel?" "The one and the same." "Will Kirara be ok?" "Of course Kirara has done this before she will come out fine." They looked up and resumed watching the battle.

"Naraku its time to end this!" she raised her left hand and a arrow that seemed to be made of pure light materialized, she positioned herself to fire the arrow at Naraku (mind you there is no bow!) at the head of the arrow energy formed just like it did during the competition, the battle with the bear and the last stand between her and Kikyo. But this time it was stronger she had the power of the jewel behind it, concentrated all of the jewels power and her life force to make this last shot count for she knew that she would have for her energy would be depleted.

A chill went up Inuyasha's spine,_ something's wrong I know it! Kagome what are you doing up there._ "Naraku it's time to remove you from this world." She released the arrow, "No! Nooooooooooooooooooo!" the sound of a thousand demons dying filled the air with a deafening cry, Onigumo's body appeared and suddenly disappeared in the power of the ultra powerful sacred arrow. "Oh I...did it. I couldn't have done it without you Kirara." She hugged the two-tailed cat, "Now it's time to return to your owner take care of her and her baby Kirara." Kirara mewed happily and returned to Sango's side.

Inuyasha was proud of Kagome and was happy that it was now all over. "Hey Kagome! Come down here!" she looked down to her friends and came down. "Kagome you were brilliant I can't believe that was you up there!" "Inuyasha I have to tell you something..." Inuyasha kissed her deeply and passionately, "Kagome I, I was so scared; I thought I lost you, I know you're not sure how you feel about me yet but I love you, I love you so much I never want to lose you again." Light started to whirl around Kagome's feet Inuyasha paid it no attention. "Oh man I almost forgot you're naked, let me." He took off the hinezumi no koromo and placed it around her shoulders. "Inuyasha please let me say something!" "I'm sorry please say anything you want." He smiled at her so sincerely and it was killing her inside to have to tell him what was next. "Inuyasha you were right I was lying to you about my feelings for you and that was because I saw Naraku killing you because of me and I couldn't handle it I had to try and separate us, but I do love you... and I..." "I love you too Kagome and I want you to be my koi, my mate, my wife please allow me to make you mine forever." "Inuyasha I can't I don't have enough..." "Look it'll be quick a little painful but I promise it will be fast! Just pull back your hair." She did as she was told he walked up to her neck and licked it to make it moist, "Ok take a nice deep breath." She did and put her arms around his shoulders, he also took a deep and sunk his teeth into her neck she exhaled and grasped on tight. It went rather quickly and he finalized it by lapping up her blood and kissing the mate mark. "See it's finished!" "Goodbye Inuyasha." G...goodbye what are you talking about you mean you're ready to leave?" "No Inuyasha I mean goodbye forever." Tears poured like a waterfall from her eyes, "No Kagome I...you can't leave, we just became mates and that's for life." "I know I tried to tell you I used up everything I had to kill him and now I need to go." "He also began to tear. "Go...go where Kagome? I need you, I love you."

"I love you too my koi, my mate, my husband and I will always love you. Before she expired she pulled him into a kiss. She whispered, "I love you." Her body became a beautiful stone statue; she had gone the same way as Midoriko. "No Kagome! Come back to me. I need you. K...Kagome. I lost one love I can't...I can't lose you!" he embraced the statue of the woman he loved, "Kagome." He slumped to the floor and cried unabashedly he no longer held his angst back he just cried. Tears fell from everyone's eyes Sango held on tight to Miroku and cried into his robe. Shippo sat on the floor in total and utter disbelief, "Momma..."

"Kagome...I'll wait until you return. Until then I'll wait." He turned and walked to the ocean, and the same light that shone on him when he spoke to his father glowed on his body, he howled to now present moon and he transformed into a beautiful pure snow white dog and he walked into the clouds to the western nation to reside in his father's kingdom which was now his.

**The End**


End file.
